¿Como gane mi armadura?
by Eowynd
Summary: Una chica llega a entrenar al santuario ¿Como le ira? Esta historia contiene de todo Lemon, yaoi, parodia, comedia, etc.. Por fin esta terminado en 15 capitulos!
1. Llegada al santuario

"COMO GANE MI ARMADURA"

Saint Seiya

Self Insert

By Geminis

Capitulo I: "La Llegada al Santuario"

-bien! aqui estamos! -me dije cuando por fin pude llegar hasta el Santuario y no es que el camino sea difícil o la gente de la Villa Rodorio (que esta a los pies del Santuario) mala con los turistas, pero intenten entender algo escrito o dicho en griego ¡ES HORRIBLE!. Cuando llegue a la entrada un par de guardias sin rango me detuvieron

-a donde vas? -pregunto un guardia con arrogancia

-Vengo a entrenar para ser la nueva guardiana de la casa de geminis -ante esto el guardia me miro y se puso a reir mientras el otro dijo

-crees que tú con ese cuerpo tan enclenque vas a lograrlo? -eso no me gusto, esta bien que soy delgada (sobre todo de los brazos), pero no soy enclenque, mido 1,75 y doy muy buenos golpes.

-enclenque? -le dije y luego le di una rápida y certera patada en los genitales ante eso el otro guardia me ataco con una lanza, pero la detuve con una mano mientras le conectaba un golpe en la mandibula

-ahora...que tal si empezamos de nuevo, Dónde hay que ir para empezar el entrenamiento?

-Al Templo del Patriarca! -dijo una voz a mís espladas y me voltee a ver

-Phoenix! Tú eres Phoenix, cierto?

-asi es, y tú cómo te llamas?

-Lilian

-nada más?

-nada que te importe. ¿Dónde dijiste que hay que ir?

-al templo del patriarca, ven yo te llevo -dijo encaminandose escaleras arriba mientras yo lo seguía

-de acuerdo -puede que esto no sea importante, pero...¡IKKI ES UN BOMBON, un bombon bronceado, ojos azules, pelo rizado negro azabache que con ciertas luces da tonos azules y con un trasero precioso.

Al fin llegamos al inicio de las tan famosas 12 casas. Entonces mire hacia arriba..y más, y más y más...

-en serio hay que subir todo esto! -le pregunte un poco mareada a Ikki el solo hizo su gesto incompleto y me dijo algo burlon

-por supuesto, pero no te preocupes el Templo de Geminis es uno de los que esta más abajo

-un momento -entonces lo agarre de un brazo y lo hice darse vuelta-Cómo sabes eso? Tú viste todo lo que paso con los guardias, cierto?

-y si asi fue qué vas a hacer?

-a estas alturas, ya nada, pero fue muy descortes de tú parte, no lo crees?

-se enconje de hombros y dice-Si quieres ser una de nosotros, y sobre todo una santo de oro, deberas pasar por cosas mucho peores que eso, asi que ¿Cuál es el problema?

-visto desde ese lado...,pero aún asi eres descortes con las chicas

-si tú lo dices...

-si, yo lo digo...

* * *

**Templo del Patriarca**

**Muuuucho Rato Después**

-¡Por Fin! Aquien se le ocurre construir en un sitio con tanto desnivel? A Algun-Seiya-tan-estupido-como-él-ancestro! -si no fuera por que estaba de espaldas a mí y por supuesto estamos hablando de Ikki-tipo-duro-de Phoenix hubiera jurado que se estaba riendo...

-bien, es cierto, pero se supone que cansa al enemigo

-y funciona! aunque creo que ustedes son los que mejor lo saben, no?

-Supongo, bien detras de esta puerta esta el patriarca y es quien te llevara con tú maestro o maestra, cualquiera sea el caso

-de acuerdo, vamos a entrar -dije entrando sin mayores avisos y ahi estaba el patriarca mirando una "Penhouse" que rápidamente escondio debajo del cojin del sillon- eh? este..? Gran Patriarca!

-Quién entra asi en mís habitaciones sin anunciarse primero¡¿No saben nada de educación! -dijo tratando de parecer solemne ante semejante bochorno aunque Ikki no parecio sorprenderse mucho

-Bueno, bueno, Ikki ¿Quién es esta chica? -dijo prestandome por fin atención

-ella quiere entrenarse para Santo de Oro, de Geminis ¿Qué opinas Shion?

-Shion? no que te habías muerto hace un monton de años? -pregunte algo asombrada

-Para ti soy el Gran Patriarca mujer insolente! Y por si no lo sabías nos resucitaron...

-Quién¿Cómo¿Cuándo?

-eso depende del fanfic o autor o autora que prefieras -dijo Ikki

-tiene sentido y bien quién será mí maestro entonces?

-ven te llevare allá y con Mu de Aries para que te fabrique una mascar para tú entrenamiento -dijo Shion

-de acuerdo, vamos, aunque eso de la mascara... puedo diseñarla yo?

-eh? qué cosa?

-Claro! si voy a tener que usarla al menos tiene que ser de mí gusto

-ejem! bien creo que eso debeís discutirlo con Aries -dijo mientras salia por la puerta y yo lo seguía

-veras, tengo muchas ideas Shion, puedo llamarte asi, cierto?

-buena suerte -grito Ikki-la vaís a necesitar

Al principio creí que era para mí, pero después me di cuenta de que era para Shion, aunque no entiendo porque y ustedes?

Fin del capitulo I


	2. Conociendo a mis maestros

"COMO GANE MI ARMADURA"

Saint Seiya

Self Insert

By Geminis

_Observaciones: todos lo que salga en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes y por lo tanto no es dicho en voz alta_

* * *

**Capitulo II: "Conociendo a Mís Maestros"**

-es esto lo que quieres? -dijo Mu mirando el diseño de Mascara que le hice en un papel

-puedes hacerlo? te lo agradeceria mucho

-si, pero no es, tú sabes algo festiva?

-festiva? lo crees? -tal vez lo era comparada con las que usan Sheena, Marin e incluso Shune la amiga de Shun, pero el lugar ya es bastante deprimente como para deprimeirlo más aún...

-Y esta mascara de que metal la quieres? -pregunto

-puedo escojer el metal? en serio?

-últimamente han llegado candidatas que son alergicas a ciertos componentes

-_me recuerda a la alergia de mi vieja con las fantasias_ bueno a mí no me da alergia ningun metal, asi que puedes usar el metal o material que quieras, no hay problema -le explique a Mu

-de acuerdo, ahora debes venir, para obtener tú armadura de entrenamiento antes de comenzar

-esta bien -entonces pasamos a una habitación donde obtuve los protectores para el pecho, hombros, rodillas y piernas, eran de color negro y cuando me las puse por alguna razón calzaron perfectamente. Para cuando sali Mu ya me tenía hecha la mascara. Es un chico rápido para estas cosas. Luego de eso Shion me llevo con mís maestros...Kanon y Saga de Geminis, y hay que decirlo son identicos hasta en la forma de pensar o sentir, es decir, si uno esta en la luna y él otro en la tierra y él que esta en la luna se tropieza le duele al que esta en la tierra. Y hay que decirlo ¡SON ABSOLUTAMENTE HERMOSOS Y SENSUALES! Es mejor tenerlos a ellos de maestros, bueno lo que pasa es que estaba tan segura de que estaban solo los chicos de bronce que creí que tendría que aprender control mental e ilusiones con Ikki-san, Portales Dimensionales con Shun-san, y golpes de Ken y/o similares con Hyoga-san o Shiryu-san, pero gracias al cielo que me equivoque

-Kanon, Saga les traigo una nueva alumna -les dijo Shion

-alumna? una chica? -dijo Kanon y la verdad se veían extrañados parece no haber muchas chicas, sobre todo para santo de Oro

-sí, una chica, mí nombre es Lilian y vengo para ser entrenada por ustedes para reemplazarlos como Santo de Oro -dije mientras me adelantaba a Shion -ustedes saben para que se jubilen -desgraciadamente no tenía una camara conmigo, porque les hubieran visto las caras a esos dos, fue comiquisimo

-bien -comenzo Shion-estoy seguro que haran muy buenas migas, con el caracter que tienen, casi parecen hermanos. Nos vemos

-Pero Shion espera -grito Saga, pero Shion inteligentemente no le hizo caso y se fue raudamente de allí. Por algo es el patriarca.

-Y bien cuando comenzamos? -les pregunte, quería empezar pronto con mí entrenamiento para ser una amazona de oro (la primera hasta donde sé)

-Cuál dijiste que era tú nombre? -me pregunto Kanon como recordando algo

-Lilian, porque? -entonces se giro y grito hacia la parte de atras del templo

-LILIA! Ven acá de inmediato! -casi me desmayo

-¿LILIA! -Entonces entro una chica de como 24 años, pelo negro y de mí altura con un traje de entrenamiento más bien azul.

-¿Qué sucede Kanon-sensei?

-queremos que conozcas a tú nueva compañera de entrenamiento, su nombre es Lilian -dijo Saga remarcando la última frase de manera descarada y de no ser por las mascaras nuestras caras de asombro se hubieran visto hasta en Atlantis y Asgard.

-mucho gusto Lilia, gran coincidencia, no crees? -dijo extendiendo mí mano para saludarla y ella hizo lo mismo

-bastante nunca me había pasado -dijo tomando mí mano

-asi que ahora somos rivales por la armadura de geminis, no? pregunte mirando a los gemelos

-no necesariamente -dijo Kanon, entonces se dirigeron hacia el interior e hicieron una seña para que los siguieramos y eso hicimos

-Qué es lo que dicen? no les entiendo -les pregunte

-Cuando Hermes, el Dios herrero creo las armaduras, originalmente hizo 14 armaduras doradas para Athena y sus Santos Dorados -explico Saga

-14 armaduras doradas? Pero Porque? -pregunto Lilia casi tan confundida como yo

-es por los 2 signos dobles de las doce casas, uno es obviamente geminis, pero Piscis o "Los Peces" también es un signo doble y esta representado por dos peces, uno que asciende y otro que desciende, por lo tanto cada casa tuvo dos armaduras dando como resultado 14 y no 12 armaduras -continuo Kanon

-pero porque entonces solo se habla de 12 santos de oro? -pregunte yo

-siempre que hayan 2 santos investidos con las armaduras se mantendran separadas, pero si solo hay un candidato, las armaduras se fusionan y se vuelven una sola -continuo explicando Saga

-y eso es lo que paso ahora último? -pregunto Lilia

-y es lo que pasa la mayoría de las veces, casi nunca hay dos generaciones de santos de oro dobles seguidas. Es casi imposible, pero ahora como ven las armaduras se han separado -nos dijo Kanon indicandonos hacia donde se veian las dos armaduras de geminis separadas en el fondo del templo sobre una especie de altar

-entiendo, entonces es por eso que la casa parecía duplicarse también, cierto? -comente

-exactamente, aunque la segunda casa siempre ha estado ahi, solo que no se la podía ver porque estaba en otra dimension -dijo Saga

-otra dimension? pero cómo? -todo esto me estaba empezando a marear un poco era muy complejo

-Cada una de las 12 casas es como una dimension diferente, pero la casa de geminis es especial porque aqui es donde estan los maestros de las dimensiones, asi que no solo hay una dimension, sino que como son 2 casas son dos dimensiones totalmente distintas y dentro de cada una de ellas residen tantas dimensiones como sea capaz de manejar el santo a cargo -me iba explicando Lilia- pero para que ambas casas existan deben ser manejadas por dos santos de oro sino la casa vacia perdera el control de tanto su propia dimension como las dimensiones que han sido abiertas dentro de ellas

-a ver si entendi, lo que dices es que la casa al no tener guardian quedo atrapada entre muchas dimensiones?

-algo asi, ser santo de geminis es complicado -dijo Lilia encojiendose de hombros- somos los más poderosos, pero eso trae muchos problemas también

-Lilia, llevala a conocer los alrededores y los sitios de practica, mañana comenzare a entrenarla -dijo Saga- y tú continuaras el entrenamiento con Kanon, entendido?

-entendido Kanon-sensei

Fin del capitulo II


	3. Encuentro con los chicos de Bronce

"COMO GANE MI ARMADURA"

Saint Seiya

Self Insert

By Geminis

Observaciones: todo lo que salga en letra cursiva son pensamientos no hablados de los personajes

* * *

**Capitulo III: "Primer Encuentro con los Chicos de Bronce"**

**

* * *

**

**Enfermeria del Santuario**

Seiya se encuentra siendo vendado por una enfermera cuando entran los otros 4 chicos de bronce a verlo

-pero Seiya como fuiste a quedar asi? -pregunto Hyoga rascandose la cabeza

-en forma SD- $10 dolares a que se cayo por un barranco -dijo Shun

-en SD tambien- $15 a que se tropezo en el templo de piscis y se fue rodando escaleras abajo hasta la casa de Aries -opino Shiryu

-en SD idem- $20 a que intento mirar debajo de la falda de Athena de nuevo -dijo Hyoga

-SD como los otros- nop, no fue eso $25 a que fue a espiar a las amazonas en los baños termales y no sólo lo descubrieron sino que fue golpeado a muerte por 2 de ellas, una de pelo negro y otra de pelo castaño, fue yo diría -dice Ikki mirando sus golpes- hace como dos horas

-Ikki te he dicho alguna vez cuanto te odio? -dijo Seiya

-no en este día -dijo Ikki recibiendo las otras apuestas de los demas

* * *

**Dos Horas Atras**

**Baños termales**

-Es realmente agradable tener un lugar como este para venir después de entrenar, no lo crees Lili? -le comente

-Bueno si, pero también tiene su lado problematico

-eh? -No muy lejos

-_Oh Dios! esto es increíble/ _-pensaba un muy escondido Seiya tras las rocas (no es tan idiota) mientras fotografiaba a las amazonas en los baños termales

_-__eh? esa es nueva! me pregunto para que armadura se estara entrenando/_

-A qué te refieres Lili?

-bien, pronto lo sabras, por que ya debe ser la hora

-hum? hora?

-_Oh esto esta genial! si tan solo se diera vuelta hacia aca para verla mejor de frente, me pregunto de que estaran hablando? Parecen algo molestas, Ey! si se pelean entonces podre tomar unas fotos muuuuuyyyyy buenas...Ey! dónde se fueron? ya no estan/_

-ejem! disculpa, pero que crees que haces con esa camara eneno? -dije mientras Lilia y yo solo llebavamos unas toallas puestas

-_/Oh dios mío/_

_-ejem! Seiya.../ -_intervino de pronto Saori_  
_

-_perdon...Oh Diosa Mía/ _eh... hola muchachas

-a esto te referías con lo del espia Lilia?

-exactamente

-bien, creo que se merece una pequeña lección, y tú qué opinas?

-lo mismo

-Auxiliiiiooooooo! MUCHACHOS!

FIN DEL RECUERDO

* * *

-uf! eso debio doler! -opino Shun 

-y que lo digas, una mujer furiosa es malo, una amazona furiosa es peligroso, pero dos mujeres amazonas y ademas furiosas es un suicidio, por suerte a Seiya no lo matan facílmente -razono Shiryu

-ironicamente-jajajajaja! Gran Chiste Shiryu, eres un gran comediante -dijo Seiya

-pero Ikki tú Cómo lo supiste? -pregunto Hyoga

-ví cuando Seiya salio volando desde las fuentes termanles, por lo otro conocí a las amazonas antes de eso, a la de pelo castaño la recibi yo ayer en la entrada y la lleve con Shion, y a la de pelo negro la conoci hoy cuando las encontre camino a las aguas termales

-y para qué armadura entrenan? -pregunto inocentemente Shun

-entrenan con los gemelos para convertirse en las amazonas de oro de Geminis -contesto Ikki

-dando un brinco en la cama-eeekkkk! AMAZONAS DE ORO! -grito Seiya, entonces Lilia y yo entramos a la habitación

-hola Ikki-sempai! -saludo a Ikki y miro a Seiya con no muy buena cara- muy bien enano dónde esta? -dije agarrandolo del cuello de la camisa y levantandolo de la cama unos 5 cms. (2 inches for english people)

- Qué cosa? no entiendo -dice tratando de hacerse el loco

-deja en paz a Seiya -dijo hyoga tratando de meterse, pero Ikki lo detuvo

-deja, no te metas en sus asuntos, ademas esto sera divertido -dijo hechandole una muy fría y marca-registrada-de-Ikki-mirada-de-esas-que-congelan

-el rollo! dónde dejaste el rollo de fotos! -pregunto Lilia bastante molesta mientras le hacia una llave al cuello

-Fotos? Seiya acaso tú...? -dijo Hyoga

-eeeeehhhhhhh... Qué cosa?

-pero Seiya eso esta muy mal -dijo Shun rojo como tomate

-es cierto¿Cuándo pensabas compartirlas con nosotros? -pregunto Shiryu

-haciendo tronar mís dedos-muy bien Lilia, vamos a tener que buscarlo nosotras

-de acuerdo -asi que empezamos a registrar a Seiya mientras este se reia porque al parecer le haciamos cosquillas hasta que al fin lo encontramos y luego de romperlo nos fuimos

-y ahora por tú culpa nos quedamos sin fotos... -se lamentaba Shiryu muy triste

-no necesariamente -dijo sacando algo de un bolsillo y se lo enseña a los otros.

Fin del capitulo III


	4. Secretos

"COMO GANE MI ARMADURA"

Saint Seiya

Self Insert

By Geminis

Capitulo IV: "Secretos del Santuario"

_Observaciones: Todo lo que sea cursiva son pensamientos no hablados_

* * *

**Enfermeria del Santuario**

Nos encontramos de nuevo aqui donde Seiya se encuentra bastante mal trecho rodeado por los 4 chicos de bronce (again)

-otra vez Seiya? -dice Shiryu con voz de "A ti parece gustarte vivir con los huesos rotos"

-tú nunca aprendes cierto? -pregunta Hyoga

-deberías dejar de hacer estas cosas tan pervertidas -opino Shun

-idiota -fue el elocuente comentario de Ikki

-muchas gracias por el apoyo muchachos, se los agradesco -decia Seiya mientras lo vemos lleno de moretones, vendas, una pierna y brazo fracturado, ademas de estar conectado a unas bolsas con suero

-pero es que solo tú eres tan idiota como para provocar que te den otra paliza cuando ni dos días atras ya te habían dado fuerte -dijo Shiryu

-Shiryu! hasta que no vayas no entenderas -empieza a babear-tú nunca has visto a las amazonas en los baños termales, mientras el agua les recorre esos cuerpos y la debil cortina de vapor ayuda a marcar mejor sus siletas...Oh Dios! de sólo pensarlo me dan ganas de volver

* * *

**Templo del Patriarca**

-Shion realmente tenemos que hacer algo con ese enano -dije sentandome en uno de los brazos del sillon y apoyando otro brazo sobre sus hombros ante la expresion de fastidio de Shion

-y tú crees que no lo he escuchado antes? todas las amazonas se quejan de lo mismo

-y entonces por que no haces nada?

-ah no! eso si que no! A esos cinco que Athenea los coloque en su lugar, yo ya mucho tengo con los de oro, plata y más de una amazona irrespetuosa -dijo con un tono de voz y una cara

-LILIA! Qué le has hecho a Shion-chan!

-deja de decir tonterias, tenemos que hacer algo con esos mirones o no podremos usar más las termas -dijo Lilia

-lo que siginifica que tendremos que usar los baños del templo del patriarca -ojala pudieran haberle visto la cara a Shion ni las de Saga y Kanon cuando les dije lo de jubilarse

-muy bien gente! vamos a ponernos en marcha para acabar con los mirones, asi que empiecen a pensar en algo bueno -dijo Shion

-sabes Shion-chan? creo que se me ocurre algo, pero necesitare la ayuda de todas las personas presentes, me ayudas Lilia?

-Claro que si

-muy bien todos, haran lo que ellas les digan, cuentan con todo mí apoyo

-muy bien, pero necesitaremos algunas cosas antes

* * *

**Templo de Aries**

Mu revisa por última vez si alguien lo esta vigilando mientras se dirije a una habitación escondida de manera sigilosa, entonces dando una última mirada entra, pero aún asi no nota que es seguido por dos sombras y una camara de video.

Pocos minutos después las sombras salen perseguidas por un molesto Mu de Aries

Mu¡¿Qué rayos!

* * *

**Templo de Tauro**

Vemos a Aldebaran haciendo pesas en el Templo, pero que luego se va a cambiar de ropa a su cuarto donde es seguido por una sombra y una camara de video. Pasados unos 15 minutos salen del templo perseguidas por un furioso Aldebaran

* * *

**Templo de Geminis**

Las sombras entran al templo, pero parece no haber nadie, entonces escuchan unos ruidos como quejidos

-hum¡Dios! Que bien se siente!

-¿te gusta¿no te duele mucho?

-no, para nada, me encanta

-ey! ahora es mí turno!

-no te preocupes, pronto será tú turno, lo prometo

Las sombras estaban tan impresionadas que dejan caer un florero haciendo que la puerta se abra y salgan Saga y Kanon con solo unas toallas en la cintura gritando

-¿Quién esta ahi! -y seguido detras de ellos sale Shaka de Virgo quien solo usaba su tunica blanca de entrenamiento, pero las sombras se fueron raudamente con todo grabado.

* * *

**Templo de Cancer**

Las sombras entran con mucho cuidado al Templo de mascara de muerte (m.m.) y lo encuentran sentado junto con Ikki mirando algo tan fijamente que ni las notan, y cuando las sombras se dan cuenta de que es lo que estan viendo y de sus caras lo filman todo muy divertidas y luego se van...

* * *

**Templo de Leo (1)**

Aioria sale por la parte posterior cubierto con una capa de pies a cabeza que tambien le cubría el rostro excepto los ojos. Luego de eso se va por la parte más escondida del santuario hacias las afueras a una ciudad a unos kilometros del santuario mientras es seguido por las sombras. Pronto llega a la cuidad y entra a un edificio muy elegante seguido por tres sombras y la camara de video. Cuidadosamente las sombras se infiltran para filmar y lo que ven las deja con la boca abierta y con las caras muy rojas asi que terminan y salen raudamente de allí.

* * *

**Templo de Libra (2)**

Las sombras entran y al principio no encuentran a nadie, pero de pronto escuchan una musica muy sensual ("You Can Let You Hat On" de Joe Coker) y se dirijen hacia allá. Cuando llegan al fondo del templo donde estaba el cuarto del que provenia la musica y miran quedan tan asombradas como las sombras (o amazonas) que fueron tras Aioria. Filman y cuando acaba la musica se van antes de ser descubiertas.

* * *

**Templo de Escorpion**

Las sombras entran al templo de Escorpion y empiezan a escuchar unos gritos asi que se acercan rápidamente (pero siempre ocultas) hacia donde provienen. 5 minutos después salen muy avergonzadas

* * *

**Templo de Sagitario**

Las sombras salen corriendo y dando grandes carcajadas de este templo mientras que son perseguidas por un indignado Seiya que esta rojo como tomate

* * *

**Templo de Capricornio**

Las sombras entran al templo y escuchan gritos como de pelea entre Shura y Aphrodita el santo de piscis, rápidamente van hacia la zona de pelea. Parpadean un par de veces, tratan de contener la risa mientras filman. Luego al salir de ahi caen al suelo y comienzan a revolcarse de risa.

* * *

**Templo de Acuario**

Las sombras entran y empiezan a escuchar unos ruidos muy raros asi que se acercan hasta una puerta y comienzan a grabar

-seguro que asi esta bien? -sono la voz de Shun desde el otro lado

-Sí, veo, que entendiste. Ahora es mi turno. Muévela un poco, te enseñaré como...Así...¿ves?" -sono la voz de Hyoga

-tú si sabes de esto Hyoga

-Gracias. Ahora, sólo pon esa camisa fuera del camino...

-asi esta bien?

-Sí, eso está mejor. Pero ahora los pantalones están estorbando...

-y? solo quitalos o lo hago yo?

-no, sólo déjame tomar esto...la pondré dentro..."

-¡GYAAA!

-¿Qué¿¡Qué pasa!

-¡Mi dedo!

-Oh, lo siento Shu-chan, no vi que estaba ahi

-Creo que será más difícil de lo que pense...

(Pasan algunos momentos de respiración agitada)

-Creo que lo tenemos...

-¡Sí!

-Sólo un poco más...

-Mantenla...aprietala un poco más¿si?

-¿Así?

-¡Perfecto!

En ese instante tanto las amazonas como los chicos adentro escuchan unos pasos dentro del templo asi que mientras dentro de la habitación se escucha un gran ruido y desorden las sombras salen corriendo de ahi

* * *

**Templo del Patriarca**

Las sombras de la casa de Acuario llegan hasta un cuarto donde Lilia y yo las estabamos esperando y nos contaron todo lo que paso (y que comprobamos después con el video)

-muy bien Lilia todo listo?

-sí mí hermano tiene todo listo sólo nos faltaba esta última cinta -dice tomandola y llendose a otro cuarto

-esto va a ser genial

Fin del Capitulo IV

(1) Gracias a mí partner Lilia Valenzuela por la idea para el Templo de Leo! fue genial!

(2) Gracias a mí otra partner Francisca 'enamorada del Dragon' Sepulveda por la inspiracióm para el Templo de Libra! fue increible!

Ellas dos son mís compañeras en la universidad y son mis pre-lectoras en cuanto a los fics que he escrito ultimamente y bueno claro que para entender las ideas que me dieron tienen que ir al capitulo 5


	5. ¿Que hacen los Santos cuando estan solos

"COMO GANE MI ARMADURA"

Saint Seiya

Self Insert

By Geminis

Capitulo V: "Secretos del Santuario II" ó "Qué es lo que Hacen los Chicos Cuando Nadie Los Ve!""

_Observaciones: todo lo que sale en cursiva son pensamientos no hablados del personaje_

* * *

**Comedor del Santuario**

**Despues de la Cena**

-Shion se para muy formal de su asiento-Caballeros y Santos, antes de que os retireís, quiero plantearles algo muy importante, últimamente he recibido muchas quejas de las amazonas sobre mirones en las aguas termales, al comienzo no hice nada porque aqui hay muchos hombres y hasta cierto punto era imaginable algo asi, pero hace poco se descubrio un website -todos miraron hacia otro lado haciendose los locos-con fotos de ellas. Esto como comprendereís es demasiado sobre todo por el desmedro a su persona y su privacidad asi que ellas han preparado algo sobre ustedes en privado para darles un escarmiento. Por favor poner atención

En ese instante un grupo de amazonas entra colocando una pantalla de tele gigante, video, equipo de sonido etc., mientras Lilia y yo nos reiamos en secreto

-Ok! Lilian que rayos esta pasando aqui? -debo acotar que Shun y los otros parecian asombrados de que Ikki me hablara con tanta familiaridad, pero su cara fue mejor aún cuando le conteste

-Oh no te preocupes Ikki-chan, tú no sales para casi nada perjudicado.

Mala idea decirle eso a Phoenix su mirada cambio de una 'suave y amable' en palabras de Shun a una de esas que parece que va a atravezarla a uno, al muro que esta detras, y al pasillo, y a la otra muralla...

Entonces antes de que pudiera matarme le dije

-una imagen por 1000 palabras no? sólo mira el video y entenderas entonces el video comenzo

* * *

**Templo de Aries**

Las imagenes nos muestran a Mu encerrado en un cuarto lleno de maquetas, juguetes y afiches de las guerras de las galaxias (Star Wars) y de Star Treck mientras que el esta vestido como el doctor Spock sosteniendo dos figuritas de idem y diciendo:

_"Capitan Kirk estamos siendo atacados por fuerzas enemigas del sector K-Z29¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?" "Spock ordene al cuarto de maquinas que activen la velocidad warp. Debemos evitar los ataques de los Zeslarianos a toda costa, aún no reparan nuestros Phasers" "Entendido Capitan"_

Entonces todos miran en dirección a Mu, pero NO ESTA!

-ese tramposo se debe de haber teletransportado apenas empezo el video -fue el comentario de Saga-sensei, entonces todos volvieron su atención hacia el video y a las imagenes del templo de Tauro

* * *

**Templo de Tauro**

Vemos a Aldebaran haciendo pesas en el Templo, pero que luego se va a cambiar de ropa a su cuarto y Oh Diox! sale vestido en mallas deportivas de Lycra, negras, MUY ajustadas y un top negro con lineas azules, prende el televisor del living Y SE COLOCA A HACER AEROBICS PARA MUJERES, y en un instante lo único que se ve es su trasero por que se agacho para seguir los movimientos del instructor de la tv

Ante estas imagenes lo único que se vio fueron caras MUY AZULES y con evidentes nauseas (habiamos recien comido, entiendan) asi que rápidamente Shion ordeno que adelantaramos la imagen (no quería imaginar que pasaría si Alde salia en la tv más tiempo) lo único que se escucho fue a Aphrodita decir

-Alde cariño te recomiendo de todo corazón que si insistes en practicar aerobics, cierres la puerta y te compres mallas de algodon verde oscuro, el negro no es lo tuyo definitivamente

El pobre Alde lo único que hizo fue asentir ante ese comentario y rojo de vergüenza se sento hasta lo más escondido del salon

-aún queda más de ESTO? -pregunto Hyoga con evidente cara de 'si lo que sigue es igual me voy o no respondo por mí estomago'

-no te aflijas lo que sigue no es tan malo _Athenea perdoname por mís pecados_ ahora lo que viene es el templo de cancer -ante este comentario todos comenzaron a buscar la salida más proxima que pudieron y se alejaron sabiamente de Mascara de Muerte

* * *

**Templo de Cancer**

Las imagenes muestran a mascara de muerte (m.m. para los valientes o tontos) y lo muestran sentado junto con Ikki mirando algo en la tv tan fijamente que ni se enteran de nada. entonces la camara enfoca la tv y se ve que es una telenovela (soap opera for english people) llamada 'La Flama del Deseo' y ambos estan que brincan por que justo en ese instante Jose Ernesto Casablanca se encuentra apuntando con una pistola a Inocencia de Las Flores, mientras esta le clama por piedad y él le dice: _Como te atreves despues de todo lo que me has hecho? te acostaste con mi hermano desgraciada? TE ODIO!_ -Y entonces... UN BALAZO y luego otro y otro más, ante esto M.M (para abreviar) e Ikki literalmente saltaron de sus asientos

-MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! COMO SE ATREVE A HACERLE ESO A INOCENCIA? -grito m.m.

-CABRON DE MIERDA! MALDITA LA PUTA QUE LO PARIO! -le siguio Ikki

-no se pierda mañana la continuación de 'Flamas del Deseo' en su horario habitual -sono la voz del anunciador

-¿CÓMO¿HASTA MAÑANA¡POR LA REPUTA DE MADRE!

-¡BASTARDOS DE LA PUTA SU MADRE! -alegaban con tan variado vocabulario (de hecho esta calculado que Ikki es capaz de maldecir todo un día sin repetir una vez) mientras le arrojaban cosas a la tv

Cuando esas tan 'pintorescas' escenas terminaron, todos se voltearon hacia ese par de dos bastante asombrados después de todo se supone que ellos son 'tipos duros' y NO ven telenovelas. Ante esto había un solo comentario posible y evidentemente fue hecho por la única persona a la que Ikki-chan no lastimaría ni dejaría que mascara de muerte lastimara

-Oi 'niisan, no sabía que fueras tan sentimental y vieras telenovelas venezolanas! (Oi 'niisan Oye Hermano Mayor)

Después de eso seguimos con el templo de Leo (una vez que los vimos decidimos agruparlos por imagenes y no por casas)

* * *

**Templo de Leo**

Las imagenes muestran a Aioria salir por la parte posterior cubierto con una capa de pies a cabeza que tambien le cubría el rostro excepto los ojos. Luego de eso se ve las afueras de un edificio muy elegante donde es recibido por una secretaria y este pasa a una habitacion donde después de unos minutos entran un grupo de varias personas todas con utencilios para pintar, entonces las imagenes nos muestran dentro de la sala que AIORIA ESTA POSANDO DESNUDO como modelo para los estudiantes de un curso de Artes en la Facultad de la universidad del Lugar, lo único que le cubre 'ahi' es una tela blanca, mientras él recostado sobre un sillon sostiene un libro en sus manos y empieza a leer mientras en pintado en los lienzos. Todos se voltean a verle, mientras su cara tiene el color rojo más fuerte que pueda existir

-Asi que este era el trabajito de medio tiempo que habías conseguido! -exclamo Marin MUY molesta-EXHIBIRTE FRENTE UN GRUPO DE PERSONAS DESNUDO! -dice para luego salir de la habitación furiosa

-pero cielo, dejame que te explique, si todo es por el arte dice saliendo detras de ella como gatito faldero

-y porque yo no me entere de ese curso? me encantaría moldear el cuerpo de Aioria con mís manos -ante este comentario todos lo miran y Aphrodita dandose se cuenta dice-Es que dije eso en voz alta?

Después de eso todos volvieron su atención al video

* * *

**Templo de Libra**

Las imagenes muestran el interior del Templo mientras en la mesa de sonido las amazonas y Gabriel (el hermano de Lilia y DiskJockey del barrio) le suben el sonido a la cinta para escuchar la musica muy sensual ("You Can Let You Hat On" de Joe Coker) que sonaba en el fondo .Cuando llegan al cuarto del que provenia la musica, enfocan hacia adentro y se ve un escenario con luces y todo armado en el medio del lugar entonces Shiryu sale por una puerta, para la musica y coloca unas cintas, luego prende unas luces estroboscopicas y demas, sale y luego comienza a escucharse una voz en una de las cintas que decia algo asi como:

_Muy bien mujeres es hora de sujetarse su ropa interior por que ya esta aqui, ha llegado para ustedes el único, mejor bailarin desnudista y estrella del cabaret, que con su cuerpo es capaz de enloquecer incluso a las mismísimas Diosa Athenea y Aphrodita, y a todas las mortales...Un gran aplauso a... RYU (nombre artistico de Shiryu, ustedes saben Shi-RYU) el caballero del dragon_

Y entonces aparece Shiryu usando una armadura de entrenamiento, que trae atada a su cintura una especie de Katana, se para al medio del escenario y una vez que comienza la musica, comienza a bailar muy sensualmente mientras juega con su espada, pasandola por su espalda mientras hecha miradas provocadoras a un publico inexistente, asi poco a poco va comenzando a quitarse primero los protectores de los hombros, las muñequeras, para luego pasear sus manos por su pecho en un claro ofrecimiento, mientras mueve su boca como tarareando la cancion de manera MUY SEXY.

Luego de eso pasa la espada por delante suavemente por su pecho descendiendo hasta clavarla en el suelo (solo la punta) mientras él con una mano sujetaba la empuñadura y bajaba su cuerpo hasta el suelo, donde se daba vuelta (quedando con la espalda al suelo) y entonces levantaba y bajaba sus caderas lenta y sensualmente.

Entonces rápidamente se levanta quedando de espaldas al publico y de un movimiento muy veloz se quita los pantalones quedando en unos HOTPANTS rojos que tiraban de espaldas a cualquiera, porque tan solo le cubrian la mitad de los gluteos, junto con levantarlos, apretarlos y dar una vista muy buena del magnifico trasero de Shiryu.

Entonces con ambas manos golpea sus gluteos y hace un movimeinto de cadera, que casi hace que las amazonas que filmaron el video se mueran de un ataque cardiaco, entonces se dio vuelta y empezo a deslizar sus manos por su entrepierna apuntando 'ahi' en un demasiado descarado acto de ofrecimiento y entonces coloco sus dedos pulgares en el borde de los hotpants y empezo a hacer como que se los iba a quitar subiendolos y bajandolos lentamente con un movimiento tambien muy lento de sus caderas. Y justo en ese instante cuando empezaba a bajarselos suavemente, la cinta con la musica se enredo en el equipo y Shiryu tuvo que bajarse para arreglar todo, momentop que las amazoans usaron para irse antes que las descubrieran

-bueno hay que admitir que Shiryu realmente baila bien -dijo Athena mientras ella y todas las demas tratabamos de no violarlo, junto con Aphrodita quien gritaba a Aldebaran, Saka y Saga que lo sujetaban:

-Soltadme! Soltadme ahora mismo! Necesito comprobar si aún anda trayendo esos hotpants bajo los pantalones!

-y lo tuyo tambien fue por amor al arte Shiryu? -era muy obvio que Ikki-sempai necesitaba con quien desquitarse

-no, fue por amor a mí carrera o de dónde crees que he sacado el dinero para pagar mis estudios de psicologia en la universidad? -dijo con una dignidad increíble, pero propia del dragon Shiryu (es uno de los que tiene un muy estricto sentido del deber y honor), cuando por fin los animos se calmaron un poco (Shiryu salio de la habitación para lograrlo y a Aphro lo amarraron a la silla para que no se lo violara continuamos con el video)

* * *

**Templo de Geminis**

Las imagenes no muestran mucho por que en un comienzo el templo parece vacio, pero entonces al acercarnos a una habitación se escuchan ruidos (y al igual que en el otro templo le suben el sonido para hacerlos más audibles) y todos escuchan:

-¡hum¡Dios! Que bien se siente!

-¿te gusta¿no te duele mucho?

-no, para nada, me encanta

-ey! ahora es mí turno!

-no te preocupes, pronto será tú turno, lo prometo -por supuesto todos reconocen las voces de Saga, Kanon y Shaka asi que se voltean a mirarlos con cara de 'Mas os vale tener un EXCELENTE explicación', pero sin decir nada hasta que ven las escenas donde los gemelos salen con las toallas YUMI y Shaka con la tunica entonces fue cuando vino el inevitable comentario

-no me opongo a estas cosas, pero si vais a hacer un 'menage a trois' al menos deberías cerrar la puerta -dijo m.m., el otro resentido por haber sido 'descubierto'

-PERO QUE DICES IDIOTA! -grito Kanon todos dimos un paso atras-lo que sucede es que Shaka nos estaba haciendo reflexologia!

-reflex.. que?

-reflexologia! una tecnica que consiste en apretar puntos en los pies y manos para relajar el cuerpo y liberar la tension, últimamente nos hemos estresado mucho por culpa del entrenamiento de nuestras discipulas. Si, por que si algo hay que admitirle a Shion es que parece que las escoje con pinzas

-EY! Qué se supone que significa eso Saga-sensei? -pregunte yo

-ya basta los dos, nosotros les creemos Saga, Kanon. Debe ser muy estresante entrenar a la futura generación -dijo Athena

-gracias Diosa Athenea -dijeron los gemelos haciendo una reverencia

-como para que los gemelos le oigan-Sois unos Chupa medias (en mi pais gente aduladora) -dijo Ikki

-IKKI! Continuemos con el video por favor -dijo Athena

-pero antes que alguien sujete a Phoenix, por que esta parte me da la corazonada que no le va a agradar -otra vez mala mi idea de decir eso por que todos se alejaron de Ikki-san y él me miro con unos ojos que hechaban fuego.

-L-I-L-I-A-N! aprende a cerrar esa boca

-empezando a hacer pucheros-Porque esres asi de fría conmigo Lilia?

-vamos con esa cinta de una vez! -dijo Ikki

* * *

**Templo de Acuario**

Despues de darle mayor sonido a los ruidos todos (especialmente Ikki) escuchan las siguientes frases (como se les estaba agotando la pila la grabación del sonido quedo media irregular)

-seguro que asi esta bien? -sono la voz de Shun desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Sí, veo, que entendiste. Ahora es mi turno. /ruido, te enseñaré como... Así... ¿ves?" -le contesta Hyoga

/frase perdida por ruido/

-Gracias. Ahora, sólo pon esa camisa fuera del camino...

-asi esta bien?

- /ruido/ Pero ahora los pantalones están estorbando...

- /ruido/ solo quitalos o /ruido/ yo?

-no, sólo déjame tomar esto...la pondré dentro..."

/gran cantidad de ruido/

-¡GYAAA!

-Qué¡Qué pasa!

/frase intendible/

- Oh, lo siento Shu-chan,

-/ruido/ más difícil de lo que pense...

(Pasan algunos momentos de respiración agitada)

- Creo que lo tenemos...

-¡Sí /ruido/

- /ruido/ un poco más...

-Mantenla...aprietala un poco más¿si/ruido/

-¿Así?

-¡Perfecto!

Oh Dios! la cara de Ikki era de algo asi como "VOY A MATAR A ESE CHIKUSHOU SUKEBE YAOI QUE SE ATREVE A PERVERTIR A 'MÍ' OTOUTO" (hermano menor) y la de Hyoga era algo asi como "ESE PIROMANIACO ME VA A ROSTISAR" y la del pobre Shun era algo asi como "OH DIOS MIO! IKKI VA A MATAR A HYOGA ACUSANDOLO DE CHIKUSHOU SUKEBE QUE INTENTA PERVERTIRME"

-Shun, Hyoga ustedes pueden explicar eso verdad? -pregunto Seiya

-claro que si Seiya, es hora de que sepan la verdad -pongan aqui la cara de espanto de Hyoga...

-la verdad Otouto? de que se trata?

_-Oh dios mio! que vas a hacer Shun?_

-la verdad es que... -todos se acercan para escuchar mejor- me voy del santuario

-¿QQQUUUUEEEEEÉ! -fue la exclamación general excepto de Athenea y Shion

-la verdad es que hubiera querido que fuera de otra forma, pero les voy a contar que me aceptaron en la facultad de medicina de la universidad y me voy la proxima semana para convertirme en medico, Hyoga solo me estaba ayudando con mi equipaje.

-no entiendo

-es cierto Seiya, Shun se va para estudiar en la universidad, yo se lo ofreci -dijo Athena

-pero que hacias en el templo de Acuario? -pregunto Ikki

-no te preocupes 'niisan Hyoga dijo que quería regalarme una chaqueta para que la usara en la universidad y estabamos tratando de meterla dentro de la maleta

-pero y ese grito? -dijo Shiryu

-es que cuando Hyoga intentaba cerrar la maleta, que por cierto tiene la cerradura algo mala, me apreto un dedo

-es cierto eso Hyoga? -dijo Ikki aún sin convencerse del todo

-por supuesto que te imaginabas? pervertido!

-bueno, bueno, ahora lo que importa es organizar la fiesta de despedida para Shun, pero por ahora mejor sigamos viendo el video que esta muy divertido -dijo Seiya

_-maliciosamente-no sabes lo que te espera_

-Hyoga murmurandole a Shun- metiendo mí chaqueta en tú maleta!

-murmurandole a Hyoga- se lo creyo no?

-murmurandole a Shun- es cierto que te vas?

-murmurandole a Hyoga- por supuesto yo no le mentiria a mí 'niisan, ni Athenea tampoco

-murmurandole a Shun- y cuándo se supone pensabas decirmelo Koibito! (koibitonovio/amante)

-murmurandole a Hyoga- después de comer, ahora calmate quieres, que te parece si la proxima vez lo hacemos en la habitación de 'niisan?

* * *

**Templo de Escorpion**

Se ve el interior del Templo y a Kamus y Milo que discuten arduamente

-¡Por dios Kamus ¿Hasta cuando vas a hacerlo?

-¡no me grites ¡todo es tu culpa!

-¡pero es que no es posible que seas asi!

-¡y que querias que hiciera!

-¡agarrarlo y regresarlo! o tan solo sacarlo del templo!

-¡estas loco!

-¡podrías haberme llamado!

-¿para que? ya estaba congelado entonces!

-¡Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

-quieres dejar de exagerar!

-¡primero Aioros-chan, luego Shion-san y ahora Hyoga-chan! es que no conoces el limite!

-¡NO¡y lo hare tantas veces sea necesario!

-¡es que no tienes sentimientos!

-¡no! y tú lo sabes!

-tomando algo entre sus manos fuertemente- es que no piensas que mís pobrecitos escorpiones tienen sentimientos? -dice mostrando un escorpion encerrado en un cubo de hielo, que le deja libre solo la cola y que parece un helado con palito

-¡pues si tú mantuvieras a tus bichos a raya esto no pasaría!

-¿BICHOS¿BICHOS DIJISTE? pues enterate que estos 'bichos' como tu les llamas son criaturas tiernas, sensibles y con muchos sentimientos

-si claro! -en ese instante se da vuelta y comienza a caminar fuera del templo

-NO TE VAYAS AÚN NO HEMOS TERMINADO!

-pues yo si, adios Milo y manten a tus bichos lejos de mí si es que los quieres tanto

Las siguientes imagenes muestran a Milo en la parte de atras de su casa arrodillado frente a una docena de pequeñas cruces

-Aioros-chan, Shion-chan, Hyoga-chan juro que sus muertes no seran en vano, no mientras yo El Super Hombre Escorpion este aqui para vengarlos jajajajaja

Luego de eso sale cargando un gran bulto de su casa y se dirige hacia el Templo de acuario, segido por la camara (los pasos de Kamus fueron los que asustaron a las amazonas, Shun y Hyoga) donde cuando Kamus esta dormido en el sofa, coloca lo que traía dentro del paquete sobre Kamus y le despierta

-despertando-¿Qué demonios? AAAHHHHGGGGGG! -da un grito mortal y cae del sofa cuando ve a un escorpion gigante (de madera) negro con su agujon apuntandolo sobre él, mientras Milo se revuelca de risa en el suelo

-MMMIIIIILLLLOOOOOO!

-Kamus! hacerle eso a esos pobrecitos escorpiones es muy cruel -comento Shun

- verdad que si? es lo mismo que yo le digo, pero no te preocupes ya te denuncie a la sociedad protectora de los animales salvajes! -dijo Milo

-¿CCCCÓMOOO? -grito Kamus

-deteneos ahora mismo los dos sino quereís lavar los platos de la cocina todo el mes! -grito Athena

-sí Athenea -dijeron ambos

-idiotas... -murmuro Ikki

* * *

**Templo de Capricornio**

Las imagenes nos muestran el templo mientras se dirigen a una puerta y empiezan a abrir con cuidado para enfocarlos mientras se escucha

-¿PERO ES ESTO NECESARIO! -exclamaba Shura

-Shura, cielo, no te muevas que lo haces más difícil -dijo Aphrodita

-¡ES QUE ME SIENTO RIDICULO!

-pero si nadie te esta viendo cielo

-deja de decirme cielo

-de acuerdo bombon

- gotas de sudor y que se supone que vas a hacer con esto, de todos modos?

-bombon no te muevas si no quieres que te pinche con los alfileres

-pero para que quieres esto -entonces la camara enfoca completamente a ambos mientras vemos que Shura le esta haciendo de maniqui a Aphrodita, él que se encuentra muy afanado colocando alfileres en la bastilla (en otros lados valenciana creo?) de un vestido como de geisha rojo con unos vuelos, y mariposas blancas, mientras shura tiene sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados y las anchas mangas caen con gracia

-es que es un secreto que sólo saben Athenea y Shion que son los que me tenian que dar el permiso

-secreto? y que cosa es?

-no se lo dirias a nadie cariño si te lo cuento?

-no, por que eso me llevaría a contar cuando me lo dijiste y esto pues... -dice rojo como un tomate maduro

-bueno es que me han ofrecido un papel para una obra de teatro japones -dice mientras sus mejillas se colocan rojas y sus ojos llenos de estrellas

-y eso? cuando paso? -pregunta muy intrigado

-es que me da pena, pero...todo paso hace como un mes iba caminando por el centro de la ciudad que esta como a 5 kilometros, cuando un sujeto se me acerco diciendo que era productor de teatro, y que yo era una chica muy linda y que si quería un papel en su nueva representación de un clasico

-y tú qué hiciste?

-bueno al principio le dije primero que ese era un cuento muy viejo, segundo que yo no era actor, y tercero que era hombre

-y qué hizo este sujeto?

-poner una cara muy impresionada, y entonces se me acerco más y me miro BIEN FIJAMENTE y entonces parecio darse cuenta de que yo era un hombre, pero entonces dijo que con mayor razón yo sería perfecto para el papel y que de todos modos debía audicionar

-es que aún no me lo creo y cuándo fuiste?

-recuerdas cuando la semana pasada llegue tarde a comer y de hecho no comí casi nada en la cena

-pues si, si me acuerdo

-bueno venía de audicionar, y de OBTENER el papel estaba tan emocionado que no podía comer

-me lo imagino, y qué nombre tiene la obra?

-debes haberla escuchado es muy famosa se trata de 'Madame Butterfly'

-'Madame... no me diras que tú...?

-colocandose de pie de un brinco, llevandose las manos al pecho, dando un giro y poniendo ojitos en estrellas- asi es dentro de tres semanas me veras aparecer en el escenario interpretando el papel de madame butterfly, no es emocionante, cielo?

-no me lo puedo creer, entonces este traje es para...?

-es que el diseñador de vesturio es un asco, el traje con el que hago mí primera escena era HORRIBLE definitivamente inapropiado para la primera aparición en escena del actor principal. Bueno ya termine, puedes quitarte el kimono si quieres -en 0,00001 segundos Shura se lo saco y se lo dio a Aphrodita

-y por que yo tengo que ser el maniqui?

-la verdad es que me hubiera gustado pedirselo a Andromeda, después de todo es él único que es casi tan bello como yo -suspira- y me hubiera encantado meterle mano, pero cuando iba en camino Phoenix se me cruzo y pues... hasta ahi llegaron mís esperanzas, pero tú tampoco estas tan mal bombon -dice guiñandole un ojo provocativamente

-¡A-PHRO-DI-TA! dice hechandosele al cuello y estrangulandolo

-¡AUXILIOOOOO!

Shun estaba rojo como tomate escondido detras de Ikki-sempai y Hyoga-san quienes no tenían una muy buena expresion en su rostro mientras que Shura solo miraba enojado hacia una pared, y Aphrodita los miraba a todos sin entender

* * *

**Templo de Sagitario**

Las imagenes nos llevan hasta una habitación donde se escucha la tele de manera muy fuerte y vemos a Seiya... DISFRAZADO COMO UNO DE LOS TELETUBBIES, con un gancho para ropa invertido en su cabeza a modo de antena triangular, todo pintado de morado, con un tutu rosa, y una cartera roja brillante, mientras en la tele cuatro seres deformes hacen aparcición diciendo:

-¡OOOAAAAA! -saludaron moviendo sus brazos ridiculamente

-¡OOOAAAAA! -contesto Seiya moviendo sus brazos en idem actitud

-los teletubbies corren alrededor de la mesa -sono una voz

-'esa? -dice Seiya y empieza a saltar alrededor de la tele (que estaba arriba de una mesa)

-los teletubbies estan saltando en un pie, los teletubbies estan saltando en un pie -Seiya hace lo mismo

-Dinky winky esta jugando con su cartera, Dinky Winky esta jugando con su cartera -Seiya se la saca de la espalda y empieza a hacer lo mismo, asi durante la ETERNA Y MALDITA media hora que dura el programa hasta que

-Hora de la teletubbi despedida, hora de la teletubbi despedida -dijo la voz en off

-¡NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! no tubbi 'espedia! -grito Seiya

-Adios Dipsy -dijo la voz en off

-Aios! -contesto el bicho

-Aios Dipsy -contesto Seiya

-Adios Lala Aios!

-Aios Lala

-Adios Dinky Winky

-Aios!

-Aios Dinky Winky

-Adios Poo

-Aios!

-Aios Poo

Entonces Seiya se sienta muy triste frente a la tele con la mirada perdida y comienzan a saltarle lagrimones de sus ojos, pero en eso entra Aioros (el anterior santo de sagitario) y dice

-ya se acabaron los teletubbies Seiya-chan?

-si

-no te desanimes, mira en el refrigerador hay helado, quieres?

-dando un brinco de alegria- HELADO! HURRA!

Poco después de eso Seiya sale corriendo a comer helado, mientras que Aioros solo mira hacia el techo y suspira de resignación

-gracias al cielo la diosa Athenea me trajo de regreso, sino no se que hubiera sido de la casa de sagitario con Seiya al mando

ENORMES...NO, GIGANTESCAS GOTAS DE SUDOR POR PARTE DE TODOS

-desde ahora queda terminantemente prohibido ver cualquier tipo de programa como los teletubbies, Barney, y similares y ademas todos los que les habeís visto mañana mismo os vaís a un psicologo por cuenta de la fundación Kido, he sido clara? -dijo Athena

-Todos menos Seiya-Sí Athenea

-muy bien chicos ese es el final del video, ahora espero que no os quedaran ganas de seguir interviniendo en la vida privada de otros cierto? -pregunte yo

-es que habría que ser muy 'Seiya' para hacerlo -dijo Ikki

-me alegra escucharlo, fue una buena idea después de todo Lilian -me dijo Lilia

-habeís sido vosotras las que han hecho todo esto? -pregunto Saga

-solas no, contamos con el permiso de Shion, la ayuda de las amazonas como Sheena, Marin, Shune, Giste, Lyra de Vega, y de todas las que entrenan para amazonas, incluyendonos a Lilia y a mí por supuesto -le explique

-no te digo yo hermano, si Shion las escoje con pinza -comento Kanon

-EEEYYYY! -exclame

* * *

**Una Semana Despues **

**Baños Termales**

-_Ay Dios! son tan hermosas _-pensaba Seiya mientras espiaba atras de las rocas

-SEIYA! -grito Shhena

-ENANO! -grite yo

-otra vez? -pregunto Lilia

-tú no aprendes cierto? -dijo June

-es que no has tenido suficiente con lo del video? -pregunto su maestra

-SOOOCOOORRRROOOO¡MUCHACHOS! -no muy lejos Ikki, Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu escuchan los grito de Seiya ante lo que Shun pregunta

-no deberiamos ayudarle? -Todos se miran entre si y dicen

-No, él se lo busco

Y asi fue como paso el primer año de mí entrenamiento...

Fin del Capitulo V


	6. Entrenando con Phoenix

"COMO GANE MI ARMADURA"

Saint Seiya

Self Insert

By Geminis

Capitulo VI: "Entrenamiento con Phoenix"

* * *

**Templo de Geminis**

-hoy no hay entrenamiento Saga-sensei?- pregunte algo sorprendida

-no, debo acompañar a la Diosa Athenea al templo de Aphrodita

-el santo?

-no, la diosa, desperto hace poco y quiere ver a Athenea

-y entonces yo que hago? por aqui no hay mucho donde divertirse, sabes sensei?

-ya pense en ello, como ahora corresponde empezar con tú entrenamiento de control mental, le he pedido a Phoenix que te de un par de lecciones hoy sobre ello y luego vas y le pides al dragon que os preste un par de libros sobre psicologia, de esos que él tiene, habeís entendido?

-si Saga-sensei

-una cosa más, trata de no molestar a Phoenix, aún esta molesto contigo y con Lilia por el video

-pero si no lo hicimos solas

-pero fue vuestra idea, en fin Phoenix os espera, marchar

-de acuerdo -dije mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde Phoenix suele entrenar

* * *

**15 minutos Después**

/no, 'niisan esta en las aguas termales/

-eso fue lo que me dijo Shun-sempai -debo acotar que hay varias aguas termales, una para las amazonas, otra para los chicos y otra para el patriarca (que envidia! una sola para Shion! maldito suertudo!)

-_bueno, creo que aqui es_ -pensaba mientras daba la vuelta a una roca y entonces

¡splash¡splash! -se escucho que alguien nadaba, y lo más probable es que fuera Phoenix asi que recordando las palabras de sensei-Saga me acerque haciendo el menor ruido posible 'para no molestralo' y entonces

-_OH DIOS MIO_ -si Ikki ya es un bombon vestido, ahora que estaba nadando desnudo era Apolo, Adonis, Narciso, Orpheo (y todos los que falten) juntos y mucho más. Su piel estaba bronceada (tenía un par de cicatrices), su cabello mojado caia bajo sus hombros y sus musculos estaban muy bien delineados y casi me da un infarto cuando sale del agua (de frente a mí) dando una 'magnifica' vista de todo su pecho, cintura, caderas, piernas y de 'ahi'. Entonces se gira y se va a buscar una toalla, entonces no pude evitarlo me pare donde me pudiera ver y...

-silbido-Vaya cuero que tienes bombon, pero sino quieres matar a la escasa población de mujeres de aqui de un infarto y eso incluye a Afro que esta escondido ahi detras por cierto -señale una roca

-¡TRAIDORA! -me grito antes de salir corriendo

- ya me las vere contigo, Okama-san! (1) -grito Phoenix

-te recomiendo preciosidad que te cubras con algo

-y después somos nosotros los mirones, cierto? -dijo con su mejor expresion fria digna de Phoenix mientras se tapaba con la toalla

-es distinto, esto fue un accidente

-si claro, espero que hayas disfrutado la vista -dijo descaradamente mientras con otra toalla se secaba los brazos y hombros

-Oh dios! como no tienes idea! cuando le cuente a Lilia me va a matar

Luego de eso tomo sus cosas y para mí sorpresa se fue tras de unas rocas (lo digo por esa actitud tan descarada de antes) y luego regreso vestido con unos jeans negros ajustados, botas y una camiseta blanca sin mangas escotada.

-muy bien segun recuerdo Saga-san quería que te enseñara sobre ilusiones y control mental, cierto?

-si, eso fue lo que me dijo a mí también -dije tratando de mantenerme firme en mís piernas y no lanzarmele encima para violarlo, y como lo logre 'de momento' creo que tengo bastante control mental

-muy bien vamos a otro lado para comenzar con tus lecciones

-si, Ikki-sensei

* * *

**Un Rato Despues**

-muy bien debes comenzar por comprender la mente de tú enemigo, buscar en los más reconditos lugares y usar lo que halles a tú favor, entiendes? -iba explicandome Ikki-sempai mientras yo trataba de poner atención a lo que decia y no al recuerdo de él nadando desnudo, pero era muy difícil

-pero, eso significa que debo leer en sus mentes?

- no sólo en sus mentes, sino que en su forma de hablar, caminar, e incluso los propios ataques pueden darte clave sobre sus secretos

-no entinedo Ikki-sensei, como un ataque dice sobre los recuerdos de alguien

-veamos, si un enemigo te ataca con algo como _'el olvido'_ por poner un ejemplo y te roba tus recuerdos, es por que quiere olvidar

-olvidar? algun recuerdo traumatico?

-o una vida entera, hay algo que afecto su vida tan profundamente que busca desesperadamente olvidar

-y yo debo encontrar eso y usarlo en su contra, cierto?

-si y no

-hoe?

-cuando haces eso _'revuelves las aguas'_ y puedes provocar a tú oponente, asi que debes hacerlo con cuidado

-es difícil

-es psicologia

-psico..? Oh, ahora entiendo porque Saga-sensei quería que fuera a pedirle libros de psicologia a Shiryu-sempai

-pero debes tener cuidado, no sea que lo pilles haciendo otro striptease -dijo recordando divertido el video

-_eso fue una broma? de Ikki-sempai? aqui hay algo muy raro! _-entonces lo agarre por la camiseta y le dije- Ok! quién eres tú? qué le has hecho a Ikki-sempai?

-SUELTAME! Y DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS! -dijo con una actitud más tipica de Ikki-tipo-duro-de-Phoenix- estan raro que yo haga un chiste?

-bueno, se supone que tú no haces chistes porque tú eres Ikki "tipo-duro-e-inmutable-de-frialdad-absoluta" Phoenix, aunque tampoco se supone que ves telenovelas venezolanas -entonces comenze a reir recordando las imagenes del templo de cancer con Ikki y Mascara de Muerte. Ante esto Ikki arqueo una ceja y me dijo algo divertido

-qué es tan condenadamente gracioso? YO? -me dijo mirandome seriamente

-no, tú no eres divertido

-aja! entonces soy un aburrido!

-no, no es eso lo que quise decir...bueno...

-qué fue lo que quisiste decir? -me dijo acercando su rostro un poco más

-yo...Ikki-sempai -entonces escuchamos un ruido y nos separamos

-IDIOTA!

-gomen! no la ví

-roja pero no se ve por mi mascara-¡ENANOOOO!

-furioso-¡CHIKUSHOU! (2)

-lamentamos interrumpirte Ikki, creeme que soy sincero al decir que no era nuestra intencion -dice Hyoga en tono ironico

-realmente Ikki yo pense que te gustaba Sheena, pero ahora veo que son el uno para el otro -comento Seiya

-¡ENANO IDIOTA¿QUÉ ESTAS INSINUANDO? -pregunte yo

-Oh vamos! estan obvio lo que pasa entre los dos -dijo Hyoga

-es cierto, son tal para cual, y ahora escondidos aqui, hum, lastima que me apoyara en esa roca suelta -finalizo Seiya

-con una mala cara increíble-¡AAAVEEEE FEEEENNNIIIXXX!

-Oye si que volaron alto y lejos- -dije mirando al cielo

-no sé como no los he matado, no son más que un dolor de cabeza

-eso es lo que todos quisieran Ikki, y si necesitas ayuda Lilia y yo lo haremos con mucho gusto

-es una promesa?

-es un hecho

-ten cuidado por que te voy a cobrar la palabra un día de estos

-no te preocupes, puedes hacerlo cuando tú quieras. Bien será mejor que vaya a ver a Shiryu-sempai y le pida uno de sus libros

-espera un poco -dijo agarrandome del hombro- aún no terminamos- hizo que me diera vuelta a mirarlo- asi que no te vas de aqui, he sido claro? -dijo con una mirada que me dejo clavada al piso y una voz que me inmovilizo

-ah no?

-estabas a punto de decirme que es lo que opinas de mí?

-eh...este... yo... lo olvide...asi que adios... -dije mientras lograba safarme de su mano y escape de ahi

-hum, ya lo veremos

Fin del Capitulo VI

* * *

Observaciones 

(1) Okama-san esta es una forma muy despreciatiba de referirse a un homosexual, es decir, es algo asi como "maricon" "afeminado" y similares

(2) Chikushou sería algo asi como decir "Pajarraco" (para referirse a Hyoga)

(3) Sukebe esto sería pervertido


	7. Calor en el Santuario

**"COMO GANE MI ARMADURA"**

**Saint Seiya**

**Self Insert**

**By Geminis**

**Capitulo VII: "Calor en el Santuario"**

_Observaciones: todo lo que sea en cursiva son pensamientos no hablados de los personajes_

* * *

**Templo de Libra  
Par de Horas Después**

-Shiryu-sempai puedo pasar o estaís practicando vuestra rutina de esta noche?- llame a la puerta para evitar otro escandalo como el del video. A los pocos segundos Shiryu se asomo por la puerta (usando solo una toalla en la cintura YUMI) y me da unos libros

-Saga me pidio que te los diera, ahora debo irme adios!

-gotas de sudor pe..pero Shiryu-sempai -empece a alegar cuando desde adentro se escucho

-Shiryu! Quién era esa! Y de que rutina hablaba?

-SUNREI! CIELO! dejame que te explique!

-gotas ups!

Luego de eso comienzo a caminar por las escaleras hacia el templo de geminis mientras ojeaba unas paginas cuando de pronto

-165.598... 165.599... 165.600...

- Oye que estas haciendo? -le pregunte a una chica de pelo bien largo cataño oscuro que traía una mascara blanca con una rosa roja sobre un ojo y que tenía sus manos atadas a su espalda, estaba de rodillas y estaba saltando en esa posición peldaño a peldaño

-eh? ah! hola! salto de 'enanito' cada peldaño del camino de las doce casas

-DE CADA UNA! Pero, pero, pero eso deben ser...deben ser...

-14400 peldaños, 1200 peldaños entre templo y templo y eso por 12 veces que son las que tengo que ahcer este recorrido son 172800 peldaños

-172800! Pe...Pero eso es criminal!

-nah, ya solo me faltan 7200 peldaños, es decir, que cuando llegue a Aries, podre desmayarme justo en casa del doctor Mu es el 'doctor' oficial del santuario

-y porque es todo esto?

-bueno es algo asi como 2/3 castigo y 1/3 entrenamiento

-y porque te gastigaron?

-bueno es que esta mañana cuando regrese del entrenamiento matutino y sorprendi a mí sensei colocandose una tanga negra y bueno que más podía hacer -dijo mientras seguiamos bajando las escaleras y llegando a geminis

-no me diras que tú...

-y que más querías? me le tire encima y estaba a punto de violarmelo y arrancarle esa tanga cuando esa chica china entro y casi me rompio el cuello

-China? Ah! entonces... eso quieres decir que tú maestro es Shiryu sempai, cierto? eh, este...

-Francisca y sip es Shiryu-sempai ¿tú cómo te llamas?

-yo soy Lilian y entreno con Saga-sensei

-ya veo, cómo lo diferencias?

-hay sus formas! una vez que pasas tiempo con ellos no es tan difícil diferenciarlos

-ya veo, y entrenas sola?

-no, tengo una compañera entrena conmigo, su nombre es Lilia

-gotas de sudor Qué? Lila? y si tú eres Lilian

-sip, asi es

-eso da L2 (lili al cuadrado), asi que son L2

-gotas de sudor ejem! ejem! bueno algo asi -en eso llegamos a la casa de Aries y entonces realmente se desmayo a la entrada asi que tuve que cargarla adentro mientras kiki cargaba con los libros de Shiryu y Mu nos llevaba a un cuarto donde la hicimos descansar. Mu pidio explicaciones y yo le conte todo

-bien ahora te dejo en manos del doctor cuidate Ok?

-seguro! no soy tan debil, nos vemos después

-claro! Oye te puedo preguntar algo?

-por supuesto! qué cosa?

-cuáles son los requisitos para entrenar con Shiryu-sempai?

-bueno basicamente son 2 los más importantes. La primera es contar con el mejor plan medico y doctor para los ojos que puedas conseguir

-tiene sentido y el segundo?

-bueno es muy facil, sólo hay que tener alma y vocación de desnudista, tú sabes, no?

-DESMAYO GENERALIZADO

* * *

**Templo de Geminis  
Otro Par de Horas Después**

Venia leyendo uno de los libros cuando poco después de entrar escuche

-tiene que ser ahora? -sono la voz de Lilia

-Oh vamos estuviste molestando por días, ahora te vas a hacer la difícil? -dijo Kanon

-es tú culpa sensei-Kanon, por hacerte el ocupado todo el tiempo

-sensei? o vamos desde cuando tan fría?

-_OH DIOS MÍO _-era lo único que podía pensar ante lo que estaba oyendo-_LILIA? KANON? GENIAL!_

Entonces en una actitud totalmente voyerista me dirigi hacia el lugar donde venían las voces. Parecía ser el armario donde dejamos las escobas y eso.

-ten cuidado, quieres?

-yo debería decirte eso, tus piernas me pesan sobre los hombros

Ya me acercaba al armario y empezaba a lograr mirar hacia adentro cuando ¡CRASH¡PLAM¡TRASH! se escucho una montonera de escobas, blades, trapeadores y algo como ampolletas (?) quebrandose

-Lilia? Kanon-sensei? Qué paso!_ relamente estabamos llegando a lo mejor ¡rayos!_

-estabamos tratando de cambiar la ampolleta del techo -empezo Lilia

-pero si la escalera se la prestamos a Kamus-sempai! -le conteste yo

-lo sabemos por eso ella se subio a mis hombros y trato de cambiarla, pero me resbale y caí -dijo Kanon-sensei

-profundo tono de decepción- fue eso?

-y que te imaginabas? pervertida! -dijo Lilia

-YYYOOOO! tú eres la hentai, ecchi, lemon, yaoifan

-UN MOMENTO! YO NO SOY YAOIFAN; ESA ERES TÚ...

-ey! ey! ey! calmaos! qué es eso de Yaoifan, entiendo lo de hentai y ecchi por Seiya e Ikki, pero no ese -pregunto Kanon

-buenooo, veras Kanon-sensei, yaoi es... -como 5 minutos después-

-color blanco muerto con un poco de azul asqueado- AAAGGGHHHHH! ESO ES ASQUEROSO!

-hay cosas peores que eso, si tuvieramos internet veriaís -dijo Lilia

-lo que me recuerda, dónde quedo la video camara Lilia?

-en el otro armario, porque?

-voy a espiar a Shun y Hyoga, necesito material para mís historias yaoi, nos vemos -dije saliendo del cuarto en busca de la video camara para espiar a esos hermosos bishonen

-murmurando- se lo habrá creído?

-yo creo que si, por suerte, la escuchamos entrar -dijo Lilia

-sí bendita sea la excelente acustica de los templos -comento Kanon

-y el tener que usar estos zapatos con tacon tan alto

-bien que tal si cuando se vaya vamos a su cuarto?

-kanon!

-escondida tras una puerta- lo sabia! lo sabia! lo sabia! tremenda historia! ampolletas! JA! ampolletas! Quién creen que soy? SEIYA? necesitan un mejor codigo o una discipula y compañera más estupida -dije mientras salia de ahi por la camara y luego fuera del templo

Fin del Capitulo VII


	8. encuentro caliente con phoenix I

"COMO GANE MI ARMADURA"

Saint Seiya

Self Insert

By Geminis

Capitulo VIII: "Encuentro Caliente Con Ikki"

* * *

**Templo del Patriarca  
En uno de los Salones**

* * *

-¡COMO ODIO A ESAS AMAZONAS¡HAY QUE HECHARLAS DEL SANTURIO!-gritaba Seiya por todo el cuarto frente a Athenea y los otros chicos de bronce

-pero Seiya -decia Saori/Athenea- son dos de nuestras mejores candidatas a amazonas que tenemos

-no le hagas caso esta molesto porque ellas siempre logran darle una paliza -dijo Hyoga

-abusan por que son mujeres, si fueran hombres ya me las pagarían! -se defendio Seiya

-pero Seiya, si siendo mujeres te apalean te imaginas si fueran hombres? Eso si seria algo digno de verse -dijo Ikki

-Oh solo dices eso por que una de ellas es tú novia -dijo Seiya, ante esto cinco pares de ojos se colocaron sobre Ikki (especialmente los de Shun)

-'niisan! es cierto? es una excelente noticia! porque no me lo habías dicho?

-Ikki e Hyoga al mismo tiempo molestos- porque desde que te fuiste no llamas, no escribes, no mandas una postal, ni siquiera un e-mail ahora que hay donde verlos en el santuario

-hay internet en el santuario? no lo sabia... -dijo Shun

-idem anterior- y como ibas a saberlo sino llamas, no escribes, no mandas postales, no nada

-oh vamos! no es para tanto, anda 'niisan cuentame desde cuándo son novios?

-no somos novios!

-ah no? y el otro día cuando estabaís escondidos en esas rocas? -dijo Hyoga

-en serio? no sabía que fueras tan picaro Ikki-san -dijo Athena

-no es nada de eso, Saga me pidio que le entrenara mientras el estaba con Saori...SOLOS- dijo haciendo gran incapie en lo último. Ahora estoy SI que distrajo la atención de todos sobre Saori, logrando darle un respiro a Ikki

-SAORI-CHAN! CÓMO PUDISTE! -grito Seiya

* * *

**Baños Termales  
Como a las 10 pm**

* * *

-_hum, que bueno que se me ocurrio venir a esta hora, como no hay nadie tengo las termas para mí sola_ -pensaba felizmente debajo del chorro de agua caliente mientras me sacaba los restos de Shampoo del pelo

-_debería decirle a Lilia, asi ella también podría venir_ -pense colocando las cosas en el tiesto de madera que llevaba y empece a caminar entre las aguas hacia el lado donde había dejado mí ropa y mís toallas para secarme

-_lastima que hace tanto frío cuando uno sale _-pensaba mientras me secaba y me colocaba unas bragas. Entonces escuche a alguien decir

-Vaya cuero que tienes dulzura, pero sino quieres provocar a la abundante población de hombres de aqui a una violación deberías cubrirte con algo y tener más cuidado

-IKKI NO HENTAI! -grite lanzandole cosas como el shampoo y todo lo otro, pero Ikki las atajo todas (excepto el tiesto de madera) y me dijo

-no se de que te enojas, ahora estamos a mano -decia con su gesto incompleto

-lo hiciste a proposito? -pregunte molesta

-esto fue un accidente -afirmo ironicamente. Yo entendí lo que estaba haciendo y le dije

-si claro, espero que hayas disfrutado la vista

-como no tienes idea!

-hentai... -murmure y luego dije- que quieres ahora? -en ese instante fui por mís cosas (las que tenía Ikki) con la toalla alrededor de mí torso- Podrías darme mís cosas Ikki-sempai? -dije estirando mí brazo hacia él

-quitamelas -dijo colocandolas a su espalda

-eso es muy infantil

-si eso piensas quitamelas -dijo dando dos pasos adelante

-muy bien dame mís cosas -dije tratando de agarrarlas, pero Ikki se giraba un poco y no me dejaba alcanzarlas

-vamos que pasa? -esto se repitio un par de veces más

-esto no es justo estoy en desventaja con usar una sola mano (la otra agarraba la toalla)

-cuál es el problema? usa ambas manos

-hentai!

-porque?

-si lo hago se caera la toalla y...y...

-y qué?

-que eso te gustaría, no?

-qué es lo que te hace pensar eso?

-contigo no se puede - dije dandome vuelta y alejandome tres o cuatro pasos. Pero entonces Ikki boto las cosas al suelo, me rodeo con ambos brazos por la espalda y me susurro en el oído

-gomen nasai! sólo era una broma, me perdonas? -Dios! las rodillas se me derritieron ahi mismo, y es que Ikki tiene estas salidas tiernas que la dejan a uno sin saber que hacer

-ya no importa, solo sueltame para poder irme

-no, aún tenemos algo pendiente tú y yo

-pendiente? no entiendo!

-al final nunca supe ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí?

-es eso? pero si eso fue hace una semana! acaso eres tan inseguro? por que no lo aparentas

-apretandome y acercandome más a él- aún no lo entiendes, cierto? apesar de que soy tan obvio? eres muy distrída... -dijo dandole un suave mordisco al lobulo de mí oreja

-_dioses! Ikki si sabe lo que hace _Ikki-sempai, tú...

-y bien que opinas de mí?

-Ikki yo... yo creo que tú eres...eres...un...

-hum Qué cosa?

-omaewa yabanna (eres un barbaro)

-con que eso piensas

-demo omaewa yabanna megamisa (pero eres un dios babaro)

Entonces me hace girar quedando frente a él (sin soltarme) y me levanta el rostro con otra mano, entonces acerca su rostro al mío, mientras cerrabamos los ojos y cuando estaba a punto de besarme...

¡SPLASH!...

Le aplique una llave y lo lanze al agua...

-PERO QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

-PUES QUIEN TE CREES QUE SOY? NO TE VA A RESULTAR TAN FACIL IKKI DE PHOENIX!

Luego de eso agarre mís cosas y sali corriendo de ahí hacia los vestidores donde me encerre y empeze a colocarme la ropa comenzando por el brassier y justo cuando iba colocandome la camiseta oí en la puerta

-ABRE! SE QUE ESTAS AHI DENTRO LILIAN!

-NI LO PIENSES! QUEDATE AHI FUERA TODO LO QUE...-en ese instante sentí unos brazos que me rodearon con fuerza desde atras

-TE TENGO!

-IKKI! Pero Cómo!

-no lo sabías? puedo teletransportarme, o como creías que me las arreglo para llegar siempre a tiempo?

-eh? Oh Dios! eso es muy injusto

-ahora me vas a pagar lo que me hiciste -dijo colocandome contra la puerta, sujetando mís manos y dandome un beso muy fuerte y forzado (al principio luego termine cediendo). Después solto mís manos para agarrarme con más fuerza. Después me solto un poco y me susurro

-usabi siempre me dice que soy muy agresivo y que por eso no tengo novia, pero por más que trate de ser dulce y amable, tú parecias no darte cuenta y me obligaste a ser asi, agresivo, lo entiendes?

-ahora es mí culpa tú actitud tan agresiva?

-de esta más reciente si lo eres, porque actuas asi conmigo?

-asi como? si nunca logro saber como actuar contigo! ni siquiera logro entenderte una de cada cien veces! Cómo quieres que actue contigo!

-pues yo tampoco logro entenderte muchas veces, por ejemplo ahora ¿porque me lanzaste al agua?

-porque no entiendo ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí¿A dondé quieres llegar?

-muy bien dime como tengo que hacerlo para que te des cuenta que me gustas

-dimelo, por que como soy tan despistada las indirectas no funcionan conmigo

-muy bien...me gustas, me gustas mucho, hace tiempo que no me pasaba, pero quiero estar contigo

-Ikki, yo, tambien me gustas, y eso a pesar que casi nunca te entiendo del todo, pero me gustas mucho y es una suerte que no hayas sido mí maestro porque hubiera sido más difícil

-bah, esas son tonterias, si dos personas se gustan nada tiene que sean maestro-alumna

-no conocía ese lado tan romantico

-hay mucho de mí que no conoces -dijo con voz muy suave y provocadora en mí oído- si vienes conmigo te podría enseñar algunas

-a donde quieres llevarme?

-donde tú quieras -dijo mientras me daba mordiscos en el cuello

-que tal tú cuarto? -dije mientras jugaba con sus rizos oscuros y le mordia la oreja con suavidad

-de acuerdo, ven vamos

-espera debo ir por mí ropa

-hum-gruño medio molesto- date prisa -como estaba en una silla muy cerca fue cuestion de estirar el brazo para alcanzarla

-listo!

-podemos irnos?

-cuando quieras

-de acuerdo -y entonces nos teletransporto a su cuarto

Fin del CApitulo VIII

* * *

Observaciones

Ikki no hentai Ikki eres un pervertido

omaewa yabanna megamisa eres un Dios barbaro, esta frase es un linea de la cancion de zetzuai-bronce llamada 20xx zetsu-ai, pero creo que le queda muy bien a Ikki, cierto?

usabi conejito precioso (es el apodo de Ikki para Shun)


	9. encuentro caliente con phoenix II

**"COMO GANE MI ARMADURA"**

**Saint Seiya**

**Self Insert**

**By Geminis**

**Capitulo IX: "Encuentro Caliente Con Ikki II"**

* * *

**Habitacion de Ikki**  
**Templo del Patriarca**

**

* * *

**En un parpadeo estabamos en la habitación de Ikki que estaba totalmente a oscuras por lo que no podía ver muy bien (ni me interesaba en ese instante). Pero a Ikki eso no le afectaba para nada

-Ikki... ven aca -dije jalandolo de la camiseta mojada- si no te quistas eso te enfermaras

-quitamela

-con gusto -entonces la agarre desde abajo y se la fui subiendo de a poco hasta quitarsela por completo mientras que él jugaba con sus manos debajo de la mía masajenado mis senos

-ahora es tú turno -entonces antes de quitarmela, agarro mis piernas y me hizo rodear y afirmarme de su cintura con ellas

-Ikki, que...

-eso esta mejor no lo crees? -entonces le hecho los brazos al cuello y el me besa de manera salvaje haciendo el intento de abrir mas mi boca con su lengua. Le dejo entrar y nuestras lenguas comienzan a jugar solas dentro de las humedas cuevas

-mmm, me gusta, ahora vamos a quitar esa camiseta -entonces levante mís brazos para hacerselo más facil y él rápidamente la saco dejandome solo en ropa interior

-Mmmm...Me gusta...qiero más...por favor" -gemí en su oído mientras él me apretaba con más fuerza contra la pared

-muy bien vamos a sacarte esos pantalones, deben estar muy pesados por el agua -le dije

-quiero ver que lo hagas -dijo alejandose un poco de mí para darme espacio. Entonces deslice mis manos por su entrepierna (que estaba muy exitada) y me dirigi hacia la cremallera que baje con cuidado para luego apoyar la mano en el miembro de Ikki, para comenzar con los masajes, subiendo y bajando con mucha más fuerza. Luego le quite los pantalones, pero continue con los masajes. Entonces ambos nos besamos y abrimos nuestras bocas para seguir luchando

-más fuerte...más...más... -entonces abrace su ancha y musculosa espalda, mientras él con una mano me rodeaba la espalda y con la otra me tomaba por la nuca, recorriendo y acariciando mi espalda, subiendo y bajando, lento al principio, entonces apreto aún más sus caderas contra las mias, mientras abría un poco mis piernas para colocarse entre ambas de mejor manera y asi empezar a frotar con fuerza, entonces sus manos bajaron hasta mis nalgas donde, apretó con más fuerza con sus manos en direccion hacia sus caderas

-Oh Ikki!...

-te gusta?

-aaahhhh!...si...si me...aaahhh!...gustaaahhh...

-esto te va a gustar más -entonces en un moviento muy rapido me quito el braasier (que era lo único que me cubria el pecho) y empezo a recorrer con su lengua de arriba a abajo y de regreso hasta mi boca, mientras que yo al mismo tiempo tiro lejos la tanga azul que andaba trayendo puesta

Luego sube hasta mi rostro y besa mi frente, mis mejillas, mi caliente boca. Entonces empiezo com mi lengua de forma desesperada a besarle en el cuello, entre el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos. Luego empiezo a lamer y disfrutar cada pezón de su bien formado y duro pecho mordiendo con suavidad en algunos casos

-maaaaaásss -grite

-muy bien ya es hora -dijo él

Entonces Ikki me arrastró hacia la cama y yo solo me dejo llevar. Me acuesta y él se recosto encima mio entonces su boca empezo a jugar con mi pezon izquierdo mientras que con su mano derecha jugaba con el otro

-aaahhhh...ikki...por favor...

-no, aun no estas lista

-pero Ikki

-silencio

Entonces introdujo los dedos de su mano libre por entre mi braga para jugar en el lugar que esperaba paciente, bajo la ropa. Entonces empiezo a recorrerle la espalda y a decirle

-eso no es justo

-lo crees? no importa ya es hora. Ahora, ahora vamos a jugar en serio -dijo quitandome las bragas de un solo jalon para luego tirarlas lejos y colocarse entre mis piernas

-muy bien dame más Ikki

-asi? -y entonces empezo con movientos lentos, pero firmes que cada vez iban aumentando más y más mientras se adentraba en mi, llendo hacia atras y adelante, con fuerza golpeando con fuerza su cuerpo contra el mio, pero de manera más fuerte cada vez, más rápida mientras iva hacia atrás y adelante, en un sin fin de sensaciones llevadas por un compas que aumentaba a cada instante llenandonos a ambos de sensasiones increibles, mientras gemíamos, gritabamos de placer, en medio de todo este desborde, mientras me tomaba una y otra vez

-oohhh, asi, mas, mas fuerte... -gemia

-AAAHHHH!...

-HUM...ASI... ASI...

-oh si! oh si!

-ME... ME...GUSTA...

-¡Oh...Oh...Oh...como había deseado esto!

-sigue... sigue... más, más fuerte, Oh... asi, asi mismo ahora un poco más fuerte!

Mientras me mordia la punta de los senos y los lamia, disfrutando de cada uno mientras que yo le clavaba las uñas en la espalda provocandole pequeños gemidos de dolor y placer, entonces él deslizo sus manos hasta una cajonera que había al lado de la cama

-donde estan?

-que pasa?

-esto te va a fascinar

-Ikki?

-aqui estan

-_esposas?_ Ikki

-quedate quieta

-que vas a ha...? -entonces antes de que alcanzara a reaccionar Ikki me habia esposado a la cabecera de la cama

-no crees que es mas divertido asi?

-si, pero deberías haberme avisado

Entonces le atraje mas hacia mi con mis piernas mientras que él mordía suavemente y tambien succionaba toda mi piel al mismo tiempo de iba hacia abajo, mientras que sentía perder el control debajo de su cuerpo

-¡Oh por favor no pares! -le dije

-¡Un poco más!

-¡Oh..Oh..Oh..Oh..Oh..Oh..!

-¡Sólo un poco más!

-por favor, hazlo, tomame, por favor... -casi grite, en medio de todas las sensaciones que el muy ardiente caballero de phoenix me estaba haciendo sentir

-Aaaaaahhh!

En ese momento el climax nos alcanzo y los liquidos fluyeron con torrente impetuoso, él rugío de placer, mientras que yo solo dejo escapar un grito ahogado, esta experiencia me había dejado exhausta, al igual que Ikki (quedo cansado, pero se veía aún con energias)

Y cuando terminó todo me soltó mientras lentamente se salia, y se coloco a mi lado mientras regularizabamos la respiración. Se dio medio giro y me dijo

-¿cómo te sientes?

-te lo dire cuando recupere la sensibilidad en mis muñecas

-de acuerdo, ya te las quito

-masajenadome las muñecas- no pense que te gustaran esas cosas, eres un pervertido

-pero si eso no es nada -dijo mordiendo mí cuello- comparado con lo que voy a hacerte ahora

-Ikki? acaso...?

En ese instante comienza a besarme mientras me coloca de espaldas, para comenzar otra vez levantandome las caderas, para colocar en una mejor posición el lugar donde él quería entrar...

Entonces antes de empezar beso mi nuca, el cuello, los hombros, la espalda, entonces cuando llego al lugar empezo a lamer el sitio, provocando que lanzara un quejido, pero él continuo lamiendo, como queriendo que su lengua caliente traspasara lo que nunca nada había traspasado. Lo hizo durante un rato, y acaricio con los dedos, provocandome muchas y variadas sensaciones

Podía sentir como su saliva corría caliente, entonces Ikki levanto aún más sus caderas, se arrodillo arriba de la cama y ya entonces sin dudar, coloco su miembro, ya por completo erecto, e hizo fuerza, aunque en un comienzo de forma lenta.

Entonces empezo con los mismos movimientos hacia atras y adelante, luego fue más rápido y más duro, golpeaba su miembro y su cuerpo con fuerza y decisión, una vez y otra, gimiendo y llamando. Mientras tanto me agarraba a las almohadas y las mordía, cuando sentí una punzada de dolor que me traspaso el alma y los sentidos, hasta que por unos momentos no sintio ni percibo nada, como si los sentidos y mi cuerpo se apagaran, de hecho no percibo nada hasta que él volvío a lamer el sitio y lo que había bajo el.

Después volvío a hacerlo, pero esta vez no hubo dolor por que entonces, de pronto, en medio de una increíble sensación de placer llego al orgasmo, y me sintio llena por dentro, de él... Entonces él continua con su movimiento, pero de manera aún más fuerte y rápida mientras iva hacia atrás y adelante, mientras él gemía, gritaba de placer alcanzando un orgasmo, en medio de toda esta locura y desborde amoroso, mientras su sexo entraba y salía con impetu, hasta que acabo y la ultima gota lleno mi cuerpo y alma

-Aaaaaahhh! -grito mientras alcanzaba otro orgasmo junto con venirse dentro de mí

-Ah!...ah!...ah!...ah!...ah!...ah!...-entonces cuando el se vino grite-AAAaahhhhh...!

-ah ah ah ah -entonces mientras jadeaba se salio

-eso...eso...fue...increíble -dije mientras me daba vuelta quedando frente a Ikki

-lo...lo...sé... -entonces se recosto encima mientras me besaba

-te amo Ikki

-y yo a ti...

Entonces nos besamos larga y profundamente durante unos minutos y luego le dije

-Ikki

-hum

-tengo que regresar al templo de geminis

-qué? porque? -lo note medio sorprendido

-por que el entrenamiento comienza a las 600 y si no estoy me voy a meter en problemas -trate de explicarle

-es ridiculo! no te iras -dijo algo molesto

-pero es que Saga-sensei nos despierta a lilia y a mí y sino me encuentra en la cama...

-vas a dejarte con eso, ademas es muy temprano aún como para preocuparse

-pero...pero... -trate de argumentar

-ademas...-susurro rozando mis labios- la noche es joven -finalizo dandome un beso muy profundo haciendo que su lengua llegara casi hasta mí garganta

-hum...bueno es cierto...-dije hechandole los brazos al cuello

-ven aca...-dijo abrazandome con fuerza

-Ikki...

Fin del Capitulo IX


	10. Un Usabi Traumado

"COMO GANE MI ARMADURA"

Saint Seiya

Self Insert

By Geminis

Capitulo X: "Un Usabi Traumado" (1)

_Observaciones: todo lo que salga en cursiva son pensamientos no hablados de los personajes_

* * *

**Habitacion de Ikki  
Templo del Patriarca  
Al Otro día**

* * *

-humm... qué... -me estaba despertando por el sol que caía en la cara cuando mire la hora en el reloj- ah...son sólo las 6:45 am...-reaccionando- 6:45! SENSEI-SAGA VA A MATARME! -dije saltando de la cama despertando de paso a Ikki que se había quedado dormido

-qué demonios pasa? -pregunto confundido y medio dormido

-ME QUEDE DORMIDA! SAGA VA A MATARME¿DÓNDE ESTA MÍ ROPA?

-quieres calmarte! no va a pasar nada! -me dijo tomandome del brazo

-eh? de qué hablas?

-tal vez te enojes, pero... le contea Saga que estaba detras de una de sus alumnas y que sino la encontraba era porque probablemente estaba conmigo asi que quedate quieta de acuerdo?

-agarrando una almohada y golpeando a Ikki- PERO QUIÉN TE HAS CREÍDO QUE SOY YO! IDIOTA! CREES QUE SOY QUÉ COSA? ANIMAL! CERDO!

-dijo agarrandome de las muñecas- ESTA BIEN! ESTA BIEN! YA ENTENDI! YA ENTENDI! Pero no quería que tuvieras problemas con tú sensei -dijo suavemente acercando su rostro al mío- anda porque no te calmas y nos quedamos holgazaneando un rato!

-_esto es raro_ a ti no te gusta holgazanear y por lo demas eres uno de los primeros en levantarse, cierto? -Ikki-chan siempre ha sido de los que creen que dormir hasta tarde es un desperdicio de día y por eso mismo se levanta como entre media hora antes y media hora despues del amanecer

-si, suele ser asi, pero -me susurro en el oído- por alguna razón termine cansado y me quede dormido ¿tú sabes porque sería?

-Ikki no baka! -entonces comenzamos a besarnos y abrazarnos. Luego de unos instantes Ikki comenzo a girarse para colocarse arriba mio cuando

-'niichan! estas... -entro Shun-senpai al cuarto sorprendiendonos-despierto...?

-shun-sempai?

-usabi?

-yo...yo...gomen...adios...-dijo totalmente shockeado mientras salia y cerraba la puerta

-ire a hablar con usabi

-ire al templo a entrenar -dijimos casi al mismo tiempo mientras buscabamos nuestras ropas y nos levantabamos

* * *

**Templo de Geminis  
Par de Horas Después**

* * *

-y eso fue lo que paso...

-IKKI-san! estas de broma! -exclamo Lilia

-hum? porque?

-por que es lo más cercano a un psicopata que he conocido!

-y mascara de muerte?

-ok! el segundo, pero aún asi...IKKI?

-acaso no me escuchaste? Shun.senpai nos vio! Qué hago?

-Oh vamos! el crio ya tiene cuanto? 23? 24? ademas sabemos que Hyoga le habra hecho practicar mucho jajajajaja

-es cierto! jajajajaja

-qué es tan divertido? -sono una voz a nuestras espaldas

-Hyo...Hyoga-sempai? qué haces por aqui? -le pregunte

-se puede saber que le hiciste a Shun-chan?

-Quién? yo? porque?

-por que esta en shock y no reacciona con nada!

-eso no es un poco exagerado -dijo Lilia

-Y por que es mí culpa? Yo no hice nada malo!

-es que cuando fui a verlo...

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_-_Hola Shun-chan cielo! -Shun no contesta y se le ve con la mirada perdida en el espacio

-cielo? koi-chan? qué sucede?

-yo...yo...los vi...los vi...

-Shun qué tienes?

- yo...yo...los vi...los vi...

-qué cosa?

-'niichan...'niichan

-Ikki? qué pasa con él?

-y la amazona... la chica de geminis...

-la que entrena con Saga o Kanon?

-no sé, solo...los vi... los vi...

-Shun-chan recuerdas lo que ibamos a hacer? -susurro en su oido suavemente- lo recuerdas, cierto?

-ah...eso...lo siento, no estoy de humor...

-QUÉ! NANI!

-tal vez mañana...o pasado...o el lunes

-pero el lunes ya vas a estar de vuelta en la facultad

-oh es cierto! entonces supongo que no habra nada de eso

* * *

**_Fin Del Flash Back_**

-asi que eso fue lo que paso

-Oh Dios todo esto es tan exagerado! -dijo Lilia

-o sea que estas molesto porque él no "quiere jugar" contigo antes de irse? Por Athenea que ridiculo!

-ironico si me permites, considerando que fue lo que lo dejo asi

-de qué estan hablando?

-muy bien lo que paso fue que tú koibito, entro esta mañana al cuarto de Ikki-chan y nos vio

-a qué te...-reaccionando-Oh Dios Mio! él los vio! Ahora entiendo!

-pero yo no, solo fue un beso y unos abrazos y creo que es obvio que ustedes han hecho cosas mucho más...interesantes...

-rojo como tomate- pero esto es diferente es... es como haber sorprendido a tús padres teninendo sexo

ESCALOFRIOS GENERALIZADOS

-esa si es una imagen horrible, con razón esta tan traumado...

-ni que lo digas, de solo pensarlo se me revuelve el desayuno en el estomago

-en fin será mejor que vaya a ver a mí coneji.. Shun...

-conejito? no le queda tan mal -opino Lilia

-Ikki le dice usabi asi que no tiene nada de malo

-picaramente-oye y cómo te dice Ikki-san?

-LILIA!

-qué? Anda cómo le dices tú?

-dejate de molestarme...

Y asi fue como paso el segundo año de mí entrenamiento...

Fin del Capitulo X

* * *

(1) Usabi conejito precioso

(2) Koibito novio/amante


	11. Camino errado al cosmos I

"COMO GANE MI ARMADURA"

Saint Seiya

Self Insert

By Geminis

Capitulo XI: "Conociendo el Cosmos de Una Guerrera"

_Observaciones: todo lo que salga en cursiva son pensamientos no hablados del personaje_

* * *

**Area de Entrenamiento**

-KYAAAAA! -grito Lilia mientras lanzaba un golpe y yo lo esquivaba y le lanzaba otro ante la vista de sensei-Kanon y sensei-Saga que nos estaban guiando mientras entrenabamos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo

-LILIA! Cuida más tú defensa! -dijo Kanon

-LILIAN! Levanta más esos brazos! Ni que llevaras muñequeras de plomo! -dijo Saga

-de acuerdo sensei-Saga

-si sensei-kanon -entonces vino Seiya a decirle algo a los muchachos y estos nos detuvieron

-poner atención muchachas! Athenea nos llama, Seiya os vigilara y cuidara durante vuestro entrenamiento, entendido? -dijo Kanon

-al mismo tiempo las dos- si sensei-kanon

-muy bien y Seiya decirte que no hagas algo idiota como acosarlas, sería como esperar manzanas de un naranjo, asi que queda a tú, si es que tienes, cerebro. Cuidado con este idiota muchachas! -dijo Saga-sensei

-no te preocupes sensei-Saga -le dije

-Ey! Cómo se atreven todos? Acaso creen que soy idiota? -pregunto Seiya

-¡SIIIII!

-Seiya en SD- Porque son todos asi conmigo? no es mí culpa!

-de todos modos tened cuidado muchachas -dijo Kanon y luego de esto se fueron

-bien, continuemos Lilia -le dije mientras volviamos a la practica

-de acuerdo, preparate -entonces vovlimos a la practica mientras Seiya tomaba fotos y nos gritaba

-gritando- dale duro preciosa! no te dejes ganar cielito! click! click! click! (sonido del interruptor de la camara) eres una dulzura! bombon! click! click! click!

-ya no lo soporto más -le dije a Lilia

-yo tampoco ¿qué hacemos?

-usemoslo como muñeco de entrenamiento

-me agrada vamos por él

-eh? qué hacen? auxilio! -gritaba mientras lo amarrabamos de pies a cabeza y quedaba como un gusano colgado de los pies

-podrías hacer los honores Lilia?

-pero no hay ni que pedirmelo! -entonces empezo a golpearlo, patearlo y muchas otras cosas más mientras que yo

-dale Lilia! no te dejes! click! click! click! Quiénes sonreir Seiya! esa cara de dolor no luce en las fotos! click! click! click! más fuerte Lilia! click! click! Oye Seiya bombon! sonrie! click! click!

-realmente furioso- YAAAA BBBAAASSSSTTTAAAA! -grito liberandose de las cuerdas y encendiendo su cosmo

-qué sucede? -pregunto Lilia

-y me lo preguntas? ustedes me han hecho la vida imposible desde que llegaron! No me importa si Ikki, Kanon o alguien me golpea, voy a matarlas ahora mismo! -dijo elevando aún más su cosmo y me lanzo un aatque que me mando contra una pared mientras se enfrentaba con Lilia...

No se cuanto estuve inconsciente, si es que lo estuve, pero durante ese periodo podía escuchar a Lilia mientras peleaba con Seiya y tambien comence a escuchar y ver muchas cosas de mí pasado, incluyendo a Ikki-chan, y entonces algo muy extraño empezo a pasar. Sencillamente no podría explicarlo por que no hay palabras, de pronto una sensación de calidez comenzo a surgir de mí interior y comence a levantarme mientras percibia las miradas atonitas de Seiya y Lilia...

Cuando me levante se cayo un pedazo de la mascara (se rompio con el golpe) dejando ver la mitad de mí rostro. Entonces (no se como explicarlo) junte energía en mís manos y se la lance directo a Seiya quien salio volando contra una muralla. Luego de eso solo se que caí al suelo y unos brazos me recogieron y me sacaron de ahi

* * *

**Templo de Aries  
En un cuarto**

-despertando- eh? dónde estoy? -realmente me sentía muy mareada y cansada cuando de pronto sentí una mano colocar un paño humedo en mí frente, me gire y luego de unos instantes pude ver más claramente quien era la persona que estaba conmigo

-Ikki..? qué...?

-shhhttt, despertar al cosmos puede ser muy agotador, sabes?

-despertar? el cosmos? yo hice eso?

-es obvio que estas confundida y cansada, necesita descansar y luego recordaras todo

-y Lilia? y el enano?

-estan bien...bueno ella esta bien, Seiya esta en el hospital del pueblo

-hospital? porque? no creo que el ataque haya sido tan poderoso

-fue bastante fuerte, pero no le hizo tanto daño como un ave fenix que le lance

-Ikki-san...acaso tú...?

-shht! ahora debes dormir y recuperarte, de acuerdo? -entonces me cubrio más con la manta y salio de la habitación

* * *

**Afuera del Cuarto**

-se pondra bien Mu?

-no te preocupes, esta muy cansada y agotada eso es todo, con buena comida y dos o tres dís de reposo estara como nueva. Suerte que pasaras por ahi

-fue por que encendio su cosmos, como era desconocido para mí me acerque rapidamente, no pense que lo lograra tan pronto, estoy algo impresionado

-_y yo de que se preocupe por alguien mas aparte de andromeda_ bien, ahora podrías decirle a Saga-san sobre su alumna?

-de acuerdo _recuperate pronto_

-durmiendo- Ikki-chan... gracias...

Fin del Capitulo XI


	12. Camino errado al cosmos II

"COMO GANE MI ARMADURA"

Saint Seiya

Self Insert

By Geminis

Capitulo XII: "Camino Errado al Cosmos"

_Observaciones: todo lo que aparece en cursiva es pensamiento no hablado del personaje _

* * *

**Area de Entrenamiento**

-para obtener el control sobre tú cosmos debes obtener control sobre tus sentimeintos, mente y alma primero, entiendes? -iba diciendo Saga-sensei mientras yo estaba sentada (en la misma forma que Shaka) meditando para tratar de encontrar el camino hacia mí cosmos (que expulse días atras)

-piensa en que te trae paz interior

-paz interior? pero como?

-hay recuerdos, sensaciones, emociones, cosas variadas que hacen a la gente relajarse y encontrar la paz, como por ejemplo gente que recuerda ser arrullado en los brazos de su madre o la sensación del sonido del mar, el sentimiento de felicidad al encontrar a alguien a quien amar y muchas cosas más ¿Qué es lo que te trae paz?

-_qué me trae paz? qué podrá ser? _-entonces comence a recordar muchas cosas, pero entonces una imagen empezo a formarse en mí mente... tomo la forma de un ave de fuego que luego se convirtio en Ikki-chan, en ese instante comence a recordar una sensación de calidez muy grande que me envolvía, pero en realidad eran los brazos de Ikki, fue ahi cuando me di cuenta que esa sensación de calidez provenía de cuando me estrechaba entre sus brazos.

Pueden decir todo lo que quieran de mí neko-chan (1), pero no lo conocen para nada, él es muy bueno y tierno, se preocupa mucho por las personas que quiere, (aunque a veces se le pasa la mano es cierto) pero sin lugar a dudas ese espacio entre sus brazos y pecho, es el más calido, seguro y acogedor del mundo, no hay mejor sitio para descansar

-murmurando con los ojos cerrados-Ikki-chan...

-_Ikki-chan? Vaya! con que esta era la alumna que Ikki...Ay Diosa Mía!_ muy bien una vez encontrado ese sentimeinto de paz, llevalo a todo tú cuerpo, mente y alma. Cuando lo hayas logrado estaras en camino de encontrar tú cosmos

-entiendo -entonces comence a sentir como la energia circulaba por todo mí cuerpo desde el fondo de mí ser y se dirigia a mís manos. En ese instante una esfera de energia de color dorado se formo, aunque era pequeña como del tamaño de una pelota de golf

-_pudo materializar su energia tan pronto? Es muy raro _ahora intenta hacerla más grande, pero no te esfuerces más allá de lo que puedes lograr

-lo intentare -entonces me empece a concentrar en incrementar la espera y de a poco lo fui logrando hasta dejarla un poco más grande que una pelota de futball- yo... esta es mí energia? es increíble!

-NO TE DESCONCENTRES! PERDERAS EL CONTROL DE LA ENERGIA!

-DEMONIOS! -en ese instante perdi el control sobre la energia y esta genero un gran tornado y una explosión que nos golpeo a Saga y a mí dejandono tirados por unos instantes

-sensei-Saga...estaís aún vivo?

-no gracias a tí precisamente

-Saga! Hermano! estas vivo aún?

-LILIAN! Dónde estas?-se escucharon las voces de Lilia y Kanon llamandonos

-Aqui estamos!

-aún no lograras deshacerte de mí Kanon!

-muy gracioso Saga, a ver hermano, dejame ayudarte -dijo extendiendole una mano para que se levantara mientras que Lilia me ayudaba a mí

-realmente parece pariente de Seiya sobreviviendo a tanto golpe y heridas

-LILIA! Yo no creo haberte hecho nada para que me ofendas de esa manera!

-lo siento!

* * *

**En la Noche**

-asi que eso fue lo que paso? deberías tener más cuidado, pudiste salir lastimada -dijo Ikki tomando y girando mí rostro hacia el suyo

-lo sé, pero creeme que el golpe me lo dejo muy claro jajaja -dije riendome un poco, pero Ikki estaba muy serio, me abrazo muy fuerte y me dijo

-no digas tonterias! si no tienes cuidado, un día de estos te pondrías incluso matar -dijo con voz suave rozando sus labios con los míos- y entonces que hago yo?

-Ikki...yo...lo siento tendre más cuidado lo prometo _a veces puede ser tan tierno y dulce_

-lo prometes? por que sino me voy a molestar contigo y no creo que quieras eso

-para que, te quiero más cuando eres asi de lindo y tierno

-levemente sonrojado- yo no soy lindo y definitivamente no soy tierno

-ah! pero eso no es cierto, cuando quieres puedes ser, como ahora muy dulce y tierno, incluso mucho más que Shun-san, lo que pasa es que te gusta la fachada de tipo duro, pero por dentro eres un osito de peluche -el pobre estaba muy rojo y apenado, se ve tan kawai (2) cuando esta asi (pero detesta que alguien se lo diga)

-asi que soy un osito de peluche?

-si, pero eres más como...como...como un gato grande, un gran y consentido gatito -dije hechandole los brazos al cuello y dandole un suave beso en los labios- mí gatito consentido y grandulon

-hump, con que ahora soy un gato grande ¿Cómo cuál? -pregunto algo divertido (?)

-hum, no estoy muy segura, pero no puedo decir un leon porque Aioria se podría molestar, pero tal vez un tigre albino ¡me encanta!

-me gusta, ademas Usabi siempre me llama neko-chan, asi que no andas tan mal -dijo dandome un beso en los labios muy profundo mientras me abrazaba y yo le abrazaba y besaba de regreso

* * *

**Atras de Unas Rocas**

-murmurando- no sabía que 'niisan fuera tan tierno y romantico con las chicas

-murmurando tambien- nadie se lo imaginaba -Seiya a Hyoga- lo estas filmando todo?

-murmurando a Seiya- por supuesto! -tono ironico- ¡no somos novios¡no hay nada entre nosotros¡patrañas! era tan obvio que esos dos tenian algo

-Shiryu hablando hacia todos- lo único malo es que si esto llega a enseriarse, se convertiria en cuñada de Shun y ahi si que Seiya no se podría liberar de sus palizas -dijo riendose suavemente ante la molestia de Seiya que no estaba feliz con esa idea

-lo crees Shiryu? si Ikki-san hiciera eso me pondría muy feliz. Me preocupaba que se quedara solo mientras que todos -dice hechandole miradas significativas a Hyoga- tenemos a alguien a quien amamos, pero ahora -dijo soltando enormes lagrimas de alegria

-realmente piensas eso usabi? -dijo Ikki desde atras de los muchachos dandoles un gran susto

-claro que si 'niisan...'niisan!

-IKKI-SAN!

-qué creen que hacen espiando a los demas? -les pregunte

-NADA! PORQUE YA NOS VAMOS! -dijeron saliendo en estampida hacia el templo del patriarca, Ikki hizo ademan de querer salir persiguiendolos, pero le agarre de un brazo deteniendolo y diciendole

-adonde crees que vas? estabamos muy bien hasta que nos interrumpieron

-pero es que ellos... no pueden quedarse asi...

-de acuerdo, pero mientras tú vas yo voy a tomar un baño en las termas...SOLA! -en ese instante parecio meditarlo...por 0,00002 segundos luego se giro, se me acerco por la espalda y me dijo suavemente mientras jugaba con mí pelo

-necesitas ayuda con la espalda?

-tal ves, o puede que yo te ayude a ti

-me encanta la idea, vamos por las cosas

Fin del Capitulo XII

* * *

(1)neko-chan neko significa gato por lo que neko-chan es algo asi como gatito

(2)kawai significa precioso, hermoso, bello, etc..


	13. Aprendiendo el truco del laberinto

"COMO GANE MI ARMADURA"

Saint Seiya

Self Insert

By Geminis

Capitulo XIII: "Estudiando el truco del laberinto" o "El Dolor de Seiya"

* * *

**Area de Entrenamiento**

-muy bien, ahora que ambas aprendieron a encontrar el cosmos comenzaremos con las tecnicas basicas que todo santo de geminis debe aprender -dijo Saga

-Cómo el truco del laberinto? -pregunte yo

-exactamente, el asunto del laberinto es lo más basico que se debe aprender, luego vienen cosas más evolucionadas como los portales dimensionales -dijo Kanon

-y luego de los portales dimensionales qué viene? -pregunto Lilia

-el desarrollo de tús propias tecnicas de combate y mentales, clarto eso es hasta lo último -contesto Saga

-bueno, sera mejor empezar con algo asi de simple no lo crees? -le dije a Lilia

-si no hay más remedio

-gotas de sudor pero si son un caso perdido -dijeron Saga y Kanon

* * *

**Templo del Patriarca**

Saori viene entrando y se encuentra con Seiya llorando en un rincon rodeado de una mancha negra y unas llamitas azules mientras que Shiryu intentaba consolarlo. Pero al otro lado una escena muy distinta estaba teniendo lugar...

Ikki estaba sonriendo (?), muy contento (?), hablaba mucho (?), y estaba tomando de un vino muy caro mientras llenaba una copa muy feliz

-¿Qué sucede aquí muchachos? porque Seiya esta tan deprimido? y por que Ikki esta tan contento? -pregunto Athena

-es algo relacionado con la alumna de Saga-sempai -dijo Shiryu

-¡ES UNA PESADILLA! -grito Seiya

-no entiendo ¿acaso le paso algo malo? -volvio a preguntar Athena

-no para nada, todo lo contrario -le dijo Shiryu

-¡ES UNA DESGRACIA! -grito Seiya

-¡ES UNA MARAVILLA! -le contesto Ikki

-Ok, alguien va a explicarme que sucede? -pregunto Athena medio molesta

-por supuesto Saori-chan, pero antes toma una copa y bebe conmigo -le dijo Ikki y entonces por alguna extraña razón Saori creyo estar escuchando la musica de "The X-files" mezclada con la de "Diemnsión Desconocida" aqui habia algo muy raro

-Ikki, estas ebrio? -dijo Saori preparandose para un "ave fenix", pero...

-solo de felicidad -dijo dando y llenandole una copa a Saori-y eso es de lo único que vale la pena, anda bebe para que celebremos

-Athena con la copa en la mano- muy bien qué clase de mundo paralelo es este?

-¡ES LO PEOR! -segui gritando Seiya

-Seiya, por el omnipotente ya deja de gritar y expliquenme que esta pasando aqui! -exclamo Athena

-todo esto se debe a que la alumna de saga-sempai ya aprendio a encontrar su cosmo y materializar su energia -dijo Shiryu

-tan pronto? si sigue asi establecera un nuevo record en la historia de los aspirantes -dijo Athena

-¡es una desgracia¡¡¡es terrible! -gritaba aun Seiya

-Ikki bebiendo de su copa- esa es sólo tú opinión Seiya, personalemente lo considero todo un logro

-porque es tú novia! asi que no cuenta! -le reprocho Seiya

-es cierto? eso es bueno cuánto tiempo llevan? -le pregunto Saori a Ikki

-haciendose el desentendido- yo no diria novios exactamente, pero como un par de meses -cambiando de tema- Aunque lo que realmente le molesta a Seiya es el hecho de que las paliza que ahora le da como aprendiz se volveran constantes y peores si se convierte en amazona de geminis

-y considerando lo cerca que esta de serlo, ese temor en cierta forma es justificado, una vez que aprendes a manifestar, controlar y manejar tú cosmos es sólo cosa de tiempo antes de obtener tú armadura -razóno Shiryu

-Seiya arrojandose a la falda de Saori- ¿pero es que no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo?

-mucho me temo Seiya que en última instancia, lo único que podría detenerla de convertirse en amazona sería que la armadura no la aceptara o considerara digna de ella -le explico Athena

-dejando de sollozar- la armadura? la armadura de geminis? es eso cierto?

-asi es, sólo la armadura puede rechazarla por..q.. -en eso Seiya sale corriendo fuera del templo- SEIYA¿A DÓNDE VAS?

-Ikki bebiendo-es un imbecil

* * *

**Entrada del Templo de Geminis**

-el laberinto no es tan difícil como pense -le comente a Lilia

-no sé, a mí aún me cuesta un poco

-creo que deberías preocuparte cuando lleguemos a los portales dimensionales

Entonces entramos al templo y nos encontramos con unos ruidos muy extraños provenientes del cuarto de las armaduras asi que corrimos hacia allá. Al otro lado de la puerta escuchamos

-POR FAVOR! HARE LO QUE ME PIDAN!-entonces abrimos y casi nos desmayamos al ver a Seiya prendiendo velas, incienso, hechado de rodillas pidiendole a las armaduras

-SI NO LAS ACEPTAN HARE LO QUE ME PIDAN! LAS PULIRE! LES SACARE BRILLO! LAS LLEVARE DE PASEO POR LOS OTROS TEMPLOS PARA VER A SUS HERMANAS! PERO POR FAVOR NO LAS ACEPTEN! -de no ser por el cansancio hubiera jurado que hasta las armaduras hicieron la tecnica de la gota

-ENANO! -le grite

-¿Qué crees que haces? -Seiya casi traspasa el techo del susto que le dimos

-ustedes no se conforman verdad? -dijo colocando una mano sobre su corazón- no van a parar hasta matarme, ne?

-pues tú te lo buscas

-enano estupido! -dije sacandolo de una patada del templo-

-Porque a mí?

-ven, mejor vamos a los baños termales -opino Lilia

-si, vamos -entonces salimos del cuarto para buscar las cosas

-(armadura de oro 1)/realmente no lo entiendo/

-/qué cosa hermana/

-/en qué pensaba la armadura de Sagitario cuando acepto a este idiota? estaba tan desesperada/

-/tú sabes que somos todas diferentes y distintas. Quizas no le gusta estar tan sola/

-/yo no sé, prefiero estar sin dueño que con idiotas asi/

-/si tú lo dices. Oye y qué opinas de esas dos/

-/esas si son aspirantes a amazona. Yo quiero a la de pelo castaño/

-/a mí me gusta la de pelo negro. Es un trato/

-/claro/

Y asi paso el tercer año de mí entrenamiento...

Fin del Capitulo XIII


	14. Almas perdidas

"Como Gane Mí Armadura"

Capitulo XIV: "El Último Año"

-emotivamente- muy bien muchachas a pesar de todo lo que parecia posible habeís logrado llegar muy lejos en vuestro entrenamiento -comento Saga

-¿qué se supone que significa eso Saga-sensei? –suspicasmente-

-interviniendo- lo que queremos decir es que siempre mucha gente abandona incluso a estas alturas, pero vosotras no lo habeís hecho a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado -finalizo Kanon

-llamando al orden- muy bien, ahora lo importante. Este año es el que aprenderaís lo último que tenemos que enseñaros como el ataque de los portales y el control de las dimensiones que habitan en las casas (cap 2) -continuo Saga

-y luego de eso que? -pregunte

-os dedicareís a prepararos para el examen final para convertiros en amazonas, es decir, el enfrentamiento en el coliseo con algún otro oponente que también quiera la armadura -contesto Kanon

-poco nostalgica-aún recuerdo el primer día que llegue al santuario y comence a entrenar

-idem actitud- yo también, parece que fue ayer, pero ya hace 5 años -dije

-murmurandole a Kanon- y quien podría olvidar cuando llegaron?

-idem a Saga- es muy cierto

-molestas- aún podemos oirlos

-calmando los animos--muy bien, calmaos todos, es hora de empezar con lo último de su entrenamiento, estaís de acuerdo? -dijo Saga

Luego de eso los meses pasaron muy rápido y muy pronto se empezo a hacer todos los preparativos para los examenes finales (o el combate en el coliseo) y toda la celebración consecuente (cada vez que una generación nueva egresa se hace una gran fiesta por ello) asi que el santuario estaba lleno de actividad

-oye Kamus, podrías encargarte del hielo? -le pregunta Shura

-me estas cargando, verdad?

-no para nada

-de acuerdo, ya lo hare yo ¿cuánto quieres?

-todo el que puedas, tal vez Hyoga te ayude

-porque tanto hielo?

-por que van a hacer esculturas de hielo

-pero si eso lo puedo hacer yo!

-hablar con Athenea, yo estoy muy ocupado -llendo hacia el otro lado del salon- muchachas! luego de esos adornos teneís que limpiar las lamparas del salon grande

-el del patriarca? -dijo Lilia

-no, yo creo que habla del salon donde comemos -dije yo

-pero ahi no cabremos todos, incluyendo las armaduras

-poco molesto- me refiero al salon de recepciones que esta ubicado en el salon oeste del ala sur del templo de Athenea

-dijo salon sur ala oeste -dijo Lilia

-no, dijo el salon este que esta al norte del ala sur

-muy molesto- BASTA! escuchad bien! Templo de Athena, ala sur, salon oeste, lamparas ¿Habeís entendido?

-claro, entendimos a la primera, cierto? -contesto Lilia

-por supuesto solo estaba bromeando

-¿QUUUUEEE! PERO PORQUE!

-por que nos gusta haceros rabiar

-si, os veís muy lindo cuando estaís enojado, no lo crees?

-pero de que estaís hablando! -bufando-no sé como Saga y Kanon os soportan ¡sois imposibles! -dijo saliendo algo molesto del salon

-tú crees que nos hayamos pasado? -pregunto Lilia

-nah, es solo que Shura-sempai es muy sensible

-puede ser

-Lilian! es hora de continuar con el entrenamiento -llamo Saga desde el pie de la escalera

-Lilia! tú también bajad de ahi -dijo desde el lado derecho de Saga- vuestro turno termino

-de acuerdo, allá vamos -como había que hacer tantas cosas nos organizaron en turnos de trabajo, practica-entrenamiento, y otros para descansar y comer. Ahora nos tocaba entrenar y nuestros amigos del otro turno tomarían nuestro lugar (ellos habían estado entrenando) y entre estos estaba Francisca (cap 7) discipula de Shiryu

-hola! cómo estan? mucho tiempo sin vernos

-porque tú nunca escribes o nada

-cierto, ademas te vas sin decir nada siempre

-juntando sus manos delante de si- lo siento, pero a mí sensei le gusta viajar a hacer entrenamientos en Rozan, pero de manera imprevisible asi que no me da tiempo de avisarles

-te perdonamos...

-gotas de sudor- gracias. Van a entrenar?

-si, nos vemos luego

-a la hora de siempre?

-y en el mismo lugar. Hasta luego!

-hasta luego

* * *

**Zona de entrenamiento**

-muy bien comenzaran repasando todo lo que es combate cuerpo a cuerpo, luego los ataques de ken, el truco del laberinto y por ultimo el asunto de los portales Dimensionales y los trucos propios, entendido? -dijo Saga

Poco despues de eso llego la fecha en que deberíamos luchar por nuestras armaduras en el coliseo.

Ese día me había levantado temprano (en realidad no dormí) y me puse a practicar un poco para liberar la tensión. Por fin había llegado este día...aquel por el que había esperado tanto. Hoy era mí turno y los nervios me estaban matando

Despues de eso estaba tomando una baño para relajarme cuando una ave negra paso volando y unas plumas cayeron al agua.

Era un mal presagio...


	15. Almas perdidas II

"Como Gane Mí Armadura"

Capitulo XV: "Almas Perdidas"

Estaba en el coliseo frente a Lilia y era nuestro turno para pelear (para ver quien escogia primero armadura en nuestro caso)

En el palco de los jueces estaban Docko de Libra, Shaka de Virgo y Mu de Aries (nuestros maestros estaban en una tribuna aparte con los otros santos de oro, incapaces de intervenir en la desición de los jueces) mientras que Athena estaba con Ikki, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya en el Palco de Honor con sus armaduras divinas observando los combates

-ni creas que me voy a dejar ganar

-lo mismo digo

Entonces Shion se levanta y da un discurso como el del capitulo de Seiya

-¡COMIENCEN!

En ese instante comenzamos con un combate cuerpo a cuerpo muy parejo que duro un buen rato sin que ninguna retrocediera un paso. Entonces decidimos empezar con los atauqes de portales dimensionales, pero se nulificaban mutuamente

-sus fuerzas parecen ser las mismas -comento Shaka

-por eso sus ataques se anulan, deberan intentar algo diferente si quieren avanzar en el comabate -opino Docko

-estoy de acuerdo! en este nivel sus poderes son muy similares -finalizo Mu

-demonios! asi no llegaremos a ningun lado -dijo Lilian

-lo mismo creo, veamos con algo distinto -dije yo

Entonces empezamos a prepararnos para lanzar nuestros ataques personales (los que se preparan tan en secreto que ni siquiera el maestro los conoce)

Lilia levanto sus brazos sobre su cabeza meintras invocaba a su cosmos formando una corriente de aire desde los pies a la cabeza mientras que yo acumulaba mí cosmos en mís manos (que estaban a mís costados) dandoles forma esferica, luego de eso doble un poco mís brazos hacia adelante. Entonces ambas gritamos al mismo tiempo

-¡TRUENO ELECTRICO! -dije lanzando y uniendo ambas energias

-¡TORNADO ESTELAR! -dijo lanzandome toda esa corriente que había juntado alrededor de su cuerpo y salimos disparadas hacia atras

**Palco de Honor**

-son bastante buenas no lo creen? -dijo Hyoga

-si, seran excelentes amazonas sin importar la armadura que obtengan -le secundo Shiryu

-eso es cierto¿tú que dices Seiya¿Seiya? -le pregunto Ikki, entonces en un rincon ven a Seiya quien estaba orando ante un altar sintoista que había hecho

-por favor que no lo logren! que no lo logren! -decia golpeando sus manos y moviendo una campanilla (clasico anime)

-gotas de sudor- pero Seiya un altar sintoista en el templo de una diosa griega? -pregunto Shun

-sin dejar de orar, ni mirar- después de pelearnos con medio panteon griego no creo que pudiera pedirles ayuda

-eso si -concedio el peliverde

-_ten cuidado _-pensaba Ikki_  
_

-eso si que fue un golpe -entonces las dos comenzamos a levantarnos muy adoloridas por esos ataques, pero comenzamos otra vez el combate cuerpo a cuerpo rápidamente durante un rato. Pero de a poco comenzo a notarse el cansancio en ambas

-no pense que fueras tan fuerte -me dijo

-yo tampoco, creo que calcule mal tú fuerza y la mía, pero eso puede arreglarse - justo cuando iba a mandar un ataque Seiya cayo todo mal herido al medio de la arena

-pero que diablos!

-ENANO ESTUPIDO! -y con eso Seiya salio volando disparado del coliseo

-¡SON TAL PARA CUAL! -grito y con eso supe quien había sido el causante y todo por una broma que le hizo a Ikki sobre _'Pajarracos piromaniacos enamorados'_ por su cara mientras veía la lucha

Al final continuamos con el combate hasta que el jurado decidio que no ibamos a llegar a ninguna parte porque nuestro poder era muy similar asi que decidieron otrogarnos a mabas nuestras armaduras (las que lucían diferentes porque se habían modificado para nosotras).

Primero vine yo y cuando me puse la armadura todos aplaudieron y sensei-Saga hasta lloro. Justo cuando Lilia iba a tomar su armadura una voz sono por todo el lugar

-¡ATAQUEN SOMBRAS DE LA NOCHE! -Entonces una enorme rafaga oscura envolvio todo impidiendonos ver que era lo que pasaba y solo escuchamos unos gritos, junto con unos sonidos metalicos entonces grite

-¡RAYO DE LUZ! -Entonces todo volvio a la normalidad y entonces nos dimos cuenta que todas las armaduras que se iban a disputar ese día (4 de oro, 8 de plata, 5 de bronce) habían desaparecido y Lilia estaba tirada en el suelo cerca del altar donde estaban, pero parecia sin vida asi que rapidamente me acerque hacia ella

-LILIA! LILIA! REACCIONA! -entonces la voz sono otra vez

-Os saludo Diosa Athena!

-Quién sois? y porque interrumpeís esta ceremonia sagrada?

-Soy uno de los Angeles Guerreros de Zeus, yo soy Halel Arcangel del Norte y mí señor me manda por su hija y sus santos para llevarlos al Olimpo hogar de los Dioses

-totalmente furiosa contra Halel- QUE MIERDA LE HICISTE A MÍ HERMANA TÚ...TÚ PAJARRACO ESTUPIDO! -dije eso porque los angeles guerreros de Zeus tienen unas alas blancas en las espaldas de sus armaduras

-Como te atrevea a ofenderme de esa manera mujer? ella se lo busco al intentar detenerme! -Entonces saca un frasco de cristal y me lo muestra- sabes que es esto? esta botella contiene el alma de tú hermana si la quieres tendras que quitarmela -dijo burlandose de mí

-Como te atreviste a hacerle eso? ella solo cumplía con su deber!

-muy bien Halel, iremos contigo, pero danos tiempo para prepararnos -dijo Athena

-Como queraís Athena, volvere dentro de dos horas por todos vosotros -Entonces Halel se va y yo tomo en brazos el cuerpo de mí hermana y la saco del coliseo

* * *

**Enfermeria del Santuario**

-Mu... se pondra bien? -pregunte cuando salio del cuarto

-su cuerpo esta en perfectas condiciones, pero por sus ojos se nota que realmente esta vacia por dentro, no hay nadie

-y que sucedara entonces?

-el cuerpo sin su alma no sobrevivira mucho más, por eso hemos hecho un 'enlace' espiritual con el alma de Kanon con lo cual lo mantendremos un tiempo, pero cuando mucho será un día o dos con suerte

-entonces cuanto antes la traigamos de vuelta...

-exactamente- Entonces un guardia aparecio rápidamente y dijo

-la diosa Athena solicita la prescencia de la amazona de geminis en el salón del Patriarca en este instante

-muy bien. Avisar que en seguida voy. Tú no vienes Mu?

-no puedo debo quedarme aqui con Kanon para apoyarlo. Tampoco Aldebaran, Deathmask y Aprhodita pueden ir porque sus armaduras de oro fueron las que se robaron

-ya veo. Cuida a mí hermana, de acuerdo?

-tenlo por seguro

* * *

Salon del Patriarca

-Saori¿Qué crees que quiera Zeus? -pregunto Seiya

-no lo sé Seiya, pero para hacer todo esto debe ser muy importante

-Mandasteís por mí Athena? -le pregunte

-asi es¿Cómo esta la otra Amazona?

-estable, pero Mu no le da más de un día o dos

-es terrible! Debemos lograr que ese angel nos regrese su alma... -dijo Shun. Entonces Halel aparecio seguido de otro angel que me quedo mirando y dijo

-el plazo se ha vencido Diosa Athena, tú y todos los que estaís aqui debereís venir conmigo y con Ubiel al Olimpo

-Ubiel? -de pronto me encontre pensando en que por alguna razón me sonaba familiar aunque en ese instante no supe porque era

-asi es yo soy Ubiel Arcangel del Sur a las ordenes de Zeus como Halel, vine a ayudarlo por que son muchos los que hay que llevar

-estamos listos podeís guiarnos

-muy bien. Ubiel estas listo?

-cuando quieras Halel -entonces ambos angeles levantaron sus brazos, luego una luz aparecio y todos fuimos transportados al Olimpo

000OWARI000 (FIN DEL FANFIC)

PROXIMAMENTE! "COMO GANE MI ARMADURA II" O " La Lucha de Los Nuevos Santos de Athena Contra Zeus"


End file.
